


Hallie, Annie, and the Loch Ness Monster

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Scooby Doo - All Media Types, The Parent Trap (1998)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-01-31 18:10:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 26,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12687528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: Hallie and Annie find out that their late grandmother was originally from Scotland and decide to go for a visit to find out more about her while Darla is joining Atticus as he participates in the Highland Games for a Scottish vacation with friends and family. Meanwhile, Patch is wondering whatever became of his other nephew, Little Dipper.





	1. Chapter 1

Annie, Hallie, and Domino came into their grandfather's office and were looking for something.

"What're we looking for?" Domino asked his twin owners.

"A picture of Grandmother," Annie replied. "I don't even remember her, and Hallie should know her too."

"How hard is it to find one picture?" Hallie asked.

"Girls?" Charles's voice asked.

Hallie, Annie, and Domino suddenly froze in place.

"What are you doing in my study?" Charles asked his granddaughters and their Dalmatian.

"I... I just wanted to show a picture of Grandmother to Hallie and Domino..." Annie spoke up. "I mean, I was only a baby when I met her, and she's their grandmother too... They should be able to know her too, shouldn't they?"

"That's right." Hallie added.

"Please, Grandfather, I know you miss her, but please..." Annie told her grandfather she was close with before her mother reunited with her long-lost father. "For Hallie and Domino..."

Domino even nodded in agreement with a slight puppy dog pout and whimper.

"Well... I suppose I could..." Charles sharply sighed as he then soon went to open a secret drawer. "Losing her was just the hardest thing I've ever had to go through."

Hallie, Annie, and Domino looked to each other as they waited in anticipation.

"Heh... Well, here's one old picture in her youth, I'm sure you'd find her adorable." Charles chuckled before showing a very old picture of his late wife in early childhood and she looked just like Hallie and Annie in older times.

"She looks beautiful." Annie smiled.

"How old was she in that picture?" Hallie asked.

"I believe she was twelve there." Charles smiled back to his granddaughters as he continued to look for pictures of his late wife.

"She must have been lovely." Domino smiled.

"Do you have any wedding pictures, Grandfather?" Annie hoped.

"Oh, of course I do." Charles smiled.

Hallie and Annie smiled back. Charles soon took out his wedding photograph of him with his late wife and showed it to them.

"So, she was Scottish?" Hallie asked as she took a look at their grandmother with Domino.

"Oh, yes," Charles smiled. "Going as back as far of the castle days of Scotland, though after the time of Princess Merida of course."

"Wow." The twins smiled.

"I've always wanted to bring Annie to Scotland sometime to discover her roots about her grandmother, but of course, we never had much time before..." Charles chuckled.

"Do you think maybe we can go soon?" Annie asked hopefully so Hallie and Domino could also discover the family heritage from their late grandmother.

"Oh, I'm not sure, dear..." Charles replied thoughtfully. "We'll have to see what your mother is up to, I do know she has to travel soon to check out the new Fall collection."

"Well, maybe we'll go there someday." Domino said.

"I'm not sure, I suppose we'll have to see..." Charles pondered about this.

The phone then rang and it was answered by Martin who passed it onto the girls and it seemed that luck was on their side.

"You guys wanna come to Scotland?" Darla invited her friends from Walden Summer Camp. "Atticus is entering in an event called the Highland Games."

"Awesome!" The twins smiled.

"I guess you like the sound of that?" Darla giggled.

"Actually, Darla, we were just finding out about our grandmother being from Scotland," Annie replied. "We were hoping to visit to find out more about her, I only met her when I was a baby."

"Aw!" Darla smiled.

"So, if you could, we'd like to come with you to Scotland," Hallie replied. "Domino too."

"Of course Domino too," Darla agreed. "He is Patch's nephew."

"Great." Hallie smiled.

"Sounds like we're all in for an adventure," Darla smiled herself. "Plus, Annie, you could learn how to defend yourself better instead of being so scared all the time."

"I do not get easily scared!" Annie huffed with a pout.

"Uh-huh, sure." Hallie smirked playfully.

Annie pouted to her twin sister.

Darla giggled as she talked with the twins for a good while before she would tell Atticus about them coming along for the trip.

"I don't think I have any Scottish ancestry..." Cherry commented to Atticus as she looked in a big book of her family's genealogy which her mother often worked on and updated due to being interested in the family's background. "My mother's family was mostly Polish and Russian like in An American Tail."

"Wow." Atticus said.

"Hmm... Don't think I can find anything on the Fudos." Cherry took a break.

"Same here." Atticus said.

Cherry shrugged to him. "Sorry, buddy."

"Do you still wanna come?" Atticus smirked. "You might meet a vampire."

Cherry gave a deadpan expression before she found herself agreeing. "It beats staying here and doing nothing."

"That's the spirit!" Atticus smiled to her acceptance.

"And best of all, no important assignments." Cherry smirked.

"Yeah!" Atticus added.

Cherry looked around and breathed in relief. "Thank Celestia, no Drell."

"Well, we better get packing." Atticus suggested.

"All right." Cherry replied.

"You can pack yourself..." Atticus told her.

Cherry sighed to that, but gave in as they then split up to get ready to go to Scotland while Darla was still on the phone with Annie and Hallie, and where they would be there in time for the games.

Annie and Hallie then told their parents about going to Scotland while begging and pleading them.

"You guys know you can't say no to those faces." Chessy teased Elizabeth and Nick with a smirk.

"We know." Elizabeth and Nick chuckled in agreement.

"So, can we?" Annie asked.

"Well... I suppose that would be all right..." Elizabeth replied. "Are you absolutely sure, Annie?"

"Yes, Mum, please..." Annie nodded while Hallie smiled to their mother.

"Alright then." Elizabeth smiled.

"Yay!" Annie and Hallie cheered with Domino.

"Adventure!" Domino laughed in excitement. "This is going to be great!"

Elizabeth and Nick smiled to each other as the girls went off to pack with Domino.

Back with Cherry and Atticus...

"Hmm..." Patch hummed to himself. "Domino is with Annie and Hallie... Oddball's with Jessica... I wonder what ever happened to my other nephew, Little Dipper?" He decided to do some research on where his other nephew was.

"Hey, Atticus, you ever wanted to eat some sheep's lung cooked its own stomach?" Cherry smirked, trying to disgust Atticus with the food they usually had in Scotland.

"Maybe." Atticus shrugged.

Cherry narrowed her eyes and then flipped the page in her guide book. "How about blood pudding from blood sausages and pork fat?" she then smirked.

"Might be interesting." Atticus shrugged.

Cherry narrowed her eyes as she was failing to gross Atticus out for her own sick amusement.

"Done?" Atticus smirked playfully.

"I hate you..." Cherry muttered in defeat.

"I know." Atticus smirked playfully.

Patch pondered in thought.

"Are you okay, Patch?" Atticus asked. "I thought you'd be excite to bond with Domino again."

"Oh, I am, it's just... I wonder whatever happened to Little Dipper," Patch explained. "I mean, Hallie and Annie adopted Domino and Jessica has Oddball... What could've happened to Little Dipper?"

"I'm not sure." Atticus said.

"Can't you ask one of the Pound Doggies?" Cherry asked.

"Pound Puppies." Atticus and Patch corrected.

"Whatever." Cherry shrugged like it didn't matter.

"Anyways, she's right, can't you ask one of the Pound Puppies?" Atticus asked Patch.

"I never really thought about it," Patch replied. "Will we have time before we go to Scotland?"

"I'm sure you will, boy," Atticus smiled to his dog. "Why don't you go check on them?"

Patch smiled back as he then went to try and do that and once he got there, he met and greeted everyone before asking them if they could find out anything about his other nephew.

"Little Dipper, hmm?" Strudel hummed in thought as she checked out her computer with the squirrels. "Now, let me see..."

"He has spots on his back which look like the star sign 'little dipper', he was both named after that and he's more like my brother Dipstick." Patch told Strudel about his missing nephew.

Strudel began to type in those descriptions into her computer. Patch stood beside her as he felt anxious to know more about his nephew. Not even Dottie and Dipstick knew what happened to him after the adventure with the escape from deVil Manor when he visited with Oddball.

"Hmm... This Dipper boy, was he a troublemaker?" Strudel asked Patch.

"Hmm... Yeah." Patch nodded.

Strudel hummed to herself as she found several other Little Dippers come in the search and found other Dalmatians.

"No... No... No... Oh, him!" Patch looked at the options before seeing a puppy with black front paws with a blue collar. "That's him, he has Dottie's eyes."

"Hmm... It appears that he is in Scotland." Strudel revealed.

"Scotland?" Patch asked.

"Yes..." Strudel replied as she stepped aside to let him see for himself and he could even see who Little Dipper's new owner was. "See for yourself."

"Little Dipper's in Scotland..." Patch said before he looked. "And someone's adopted him..."

"Do you know that human?" Strudel asked.

"No, but she looks just like Daphne." Patch said.

"Daphne? Daphne... Daphne..." Strudel paused to think.

"Um, she's that one girl in Mystery Inc," Patch explained. "She usually got kidnapped."

"Ah, her..." Strudel replied. "Hmm... I never met this Daphne girl, but if that other human looks like her, there must be some sort of resemblance."

"Yeah," Patch smiled. "They must be cousins."

"I shall, and thank you so much, Strudel," Patch beamed. "I was so worried about Little Dipper when his parents told me that he disappeared."

"He either must have ran away or got lost until...Wait, let me find out her name." Strudel said, referring to Daphne's cousin.

"All right, we still got time until our plane leaves," Patch nodded. "Cherry's parents wanna leave later tonight so we can get there at a good time in the morning."

"Let me see here..." Strudel continued until she then found out the name. "Ah... Here we go. Shannon Blake."

"Cool name." Patch smiled.

"And it says here that she adopted him in...Scotland?!" Strudel said out of shock.

"Little Dipper ended up in Scotland?" Patch asked out of his own shock.

"Well, I'll tell you one thing," Strudel told him. "Once you find your nephew, you should talk about how he even got there."

"Sounds good." Patch nodded in agreement.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you more about this Shannon Blake, but enjoy Scotland." Strudel smiled.

"Thanks, Strudel," Patch smiled back. "You're the best."

Hours later at the airport...

Cherry was the only one really awake, as well as her dad, but for a different reason.

"I hate traveling early, but at least we're almost there..." Michelle yawned. "Just gotta get our luggage together and go through the check-outs."

"Honey, we already are." Bud said.

"Oh... I knew that..." Michelle smiled sheepishly and wearily. "I'm just so tired..."

"We better get you some sleep..." Bud replied. "You can lay your head on my shoulder all you want."

"Thank you, dear." Michelle smiled sleepily.

Bud smiled back to her.

Everyone soon did what they needed to do to get on the plane for Scotland which was about eight hours, and where the ones that were excited to get to Scotland were Atticus and Patch.

"I still can't believe our grandmother's from Scotland..." Hallie said to Annie. "I wonder if she even knew about me?"

"Probably..." Annie replied. "I mean, Grandfather did before Mum and Dad separated us sometime after we were born."

"Possibly." Hallie said.

Annie and Hallie just hoped they would both make it to Scotland okay and they even squeezed each other's hands for support.

Cherry struggled as she couldn't seem to fall asleep and looked quite miserable.

"Want a sleeping spell?" Atticus asked.

"That never works, but hit me with your best shot." Cherry scoffed.

Atticus smirked to himself and then cracked his knuckles and shot a magic blast at Cherry. Cherry's eyes widened slightly before she sighed and passed out in her seat, snoring.

"Knew that would work." Atticus smirked before he decided to watch last year's Highland Games. He put on his headphones and watched the video as he leaned back in his chair casually.

They even seemed to involve his favorite thing: Strength.

"Sweet..." Atticus smiled. "I knew there was a reason why I accepted this Scottish vacation," He soon saw that most of the games involved something that would be in the Olympics and even involved having to lift up a very big and long wooden pole. "Hmm..." He hummed to himself as he took note of the activities and smiled as he felt like if he did well enough, he would be able to win even if he was American.

The next day soon came and the plane soon landed. Cherry was still asleep due to the spell.

"Cherry? Cherry!" Atticus tried to wake up his best friend. "Oh, yeah, the spell!"

Cherry soon began to sleepily eat the flower from a woman's hat until she suddenly woke up with her hand in the air. "Check, please!"

"Ahem!" The woman glared.

Cherry blinked and smiled nervously. The woman huffed as she took her hat and stormed off.

"Well, that's one way to wake you up." Atticus smiled.

Cherry hummed firmly before rolling her eyes. "I'm just looking forward to a visit with no homework, no pop quizzes, and best of all, no Drell."

"Same here." Atticus replied.

Everyone soon left the plane and gathered their things.


	2. Chapter 2

"I hope this outfit Amber's aunt made for me isn't too flashy." Darla said as she wore a puffy white shirt with a pink plaid skirt with her white knee socks and tiny black shoes.

"No, it isn't." Annie smiled.

"You look like a golf princess." Cherry deadpanned. 

"Ignore her." Atticus comforted his little sister.

"Aren't you going to dress for the games?" Darla asked her big brother.

"Yep, got my outfit in here." Atticus smiled as he brought out his gym bag.

"Put it on! Put it on!" Darla beamed. 

Atticus chuckled and then changed his clothes, of course by super-speed. "Well, how do I look?" He asked once he was changed.

"Amazing," Darla smiled to him. "Do you think you'll win?"

"I'm sure I will." Atticus smiled back.

"How can he not?" Hallie smiled. "He looks like he could take on every sporting event."

"Aw, you guys..." Atticus smiled bashfully while Cherry rolled her eyes. 

"Never a dull moment..." Cherry muttered as she walked off to explore once they left the airport. 

"Little Dipper, here I come." Patch whispered to himself once he woke up in his carrier cage while Domino was still asleep.

Atticus soon saw how he looked in his reflection in a window. He posed as he loved the color red on him with a golden crest of his initials at the front.

"Jessica did a good job of making that for you." Bud smiled to Atticus. 

"Wanna have a go, Bud?" Atticus smirked. 

"Oh, no," Bud chuckled. "Save that energy for the Highland Games."

"Trust me; I'll have plenty of energy." Atticus smirked.

"Maybe another time." Bud ruffled up his hair. 

"Aw, okay," Atticus replied. "So, um, where's our ride?"

"Yeah, Shell, where's our ride?" Bud asked his wife. "You said you call us an uber."

"You said you would do it." Michelle replied.

"Uh-oh." Bud and Michelle frowned.

"Wow," Cherry deadpanned to her parents. "If I had a door in front of me, I would slam it."

"Oh, would you like to try the automatic door, Cher Bear?" Bud smiled innocently as he never caught on to his daughter's moments of sarcasm or snarkiness.

"I think I know who might give us a ride." Atticus said.

The others then looked to him curiously of what he would say.

Domino soon woke up, but was still sleepy since he had to take an extra pill before going in the luggage cart to calm down. "Are we there yet...?" he then muttered.

"Yes, Domino, we're here," Patch smiled to his nephew. "We're just getting a ride into town now."

"Oh... Who's going to drive us?" Domino smiled back tiredly while still yawning.

"Is that the Mystery Machine?" Cherry asked as she saw a familiar vehicle.

Everyone looked over and did in fact see the Mystery Machine riding along until they came to a stop. 

"Isn't that Cherry and Atticus?" Daphne asked. 

"I think so." Fred replied.

Scooby soon ran over to Atticus, Cherry, and Patch; happy to see them.

"Wah!" Cherry yelped, but was soon taken down by the Great Dane who licked her. "Get off of me!"

"Ri, ruys!" Scooby smiled to Cherry, Atticus, and Patch.

"Hey, Scoob, are you and the gang here for the Highland Games too?" Atticus smiled back.

"Reah!" Scooby smiled. "Raphne's ramily!"

"Daphne's family is from here?" Patch asked before he thought back. "That explains Shannon Blake then."

"Ro you need a ride to the rames?" Scooby asked them.

"Yeah, we could use a ride," Atticus replied. "Cherry's parents apparently had a miscommunication with each other."

Scooby then led them to the Mystery Machine which had the others follow as they had plenty of room.

"I'm still so tired..." Domino pouted as he had a hard time walking.

Patch then bit on Domino's collar and carried him like his father did when Lucky was too cold to go any further.

"Aw!" The twins smiled.

Domino fell asleep once he got on the van floor.

"Come on in, there's plenty of room," Velma smiled and then saw the redheaded twins. "Oh! Hello there."

"Hi." Annie and Hallie smiled back.

"Who're you?" Velma asked.

"I'm Annie." Annie replied.

"And I'm Hallie." Hallie added.

"Uh, Atticus, do you have twin cousins?" Velma asked Atticus since she didn't know where Annie and Hallie came from.

"No, no, these are Darla's friends." Atticus said.

"Oh, hello then, Hallie and Annie." Velma smiled.

Hallie and Annie got to know Mystery Inc once they came up close and even introduced their sleeping puppy, Domino. Once they were all settled in the Mystery Machine, they rode off and peeked out the windows to see the majestic and wondrous sites of Scotland. 

"How beautiful," Daphne smiled. "This Scottish countryside is so lush and green."

"Yeah," Fred added. "Just like a giant golf course."

"Can't wait to get to the castle." Darla smiled.

"Jinkies, Daphne!" Velma added. "It must be exciting to visit Blake Castle the ancient home of your Scottish ancestors."

"It sure is, and I can't wait to help my cousin Shannon, host the Loch Ness Highland Games," Daphne smiled back as she brought out a special scarf. "I'm planning to wear this for the opening ceremonies... In honor of the Blakes of Loch Ness."

"Cool." Darla smiled.

"It looks so chic!" Annie approved. "Mum would love it."

"Like, it's not the Blakes of Loch Ness that I'm worried about." Shaggy muttered.

"Oh, don't tell me, you're afraid of the Loch Ness Monster, aren't you?" Cherry scoffed to Shaggy's fear. 

"Monster?!" Scooby yelped before running off.

"That answers my question." Cherry said.

"Yeah," Shaggy shivered. "And like, why are we going to some place that's already got a monster named after it?"

"Rakes ro rense." Scooby added as he popped out of Shaggy's shirt.

"Monster...?" Annie and Hallie asked nervously.

"It's not real." Cherry said.

"I'm not so sure about that." Velma told her.

"Gadzooks!" Bud gasped. "You believe in the Loch Ness Monster, Venda?"

"Velma." Velma corrected.

"That's what I said." Bud shrugged.

"How can you believe in something that doesn't exist?" Cherry asked Velma.

"Well, I believe it's a mystery," Velma told her. "This monster is different. There have been over 2,000 sightings dating all the way back to 540 AD. That's almost 1,500 years ago."

"Those were only things people thought that were the monster." Cherry said.

"Interesting." Atticus said as he came beside Velma to see her book about the Loch Ness Monster. 

Cherry just rolled her eyes. "It's just a log."

"She's right." Michelle agreed.

"Don't worry, guys," Daphne smiled. "Loch Ness has plenty of Shore Line, and I bet Shannon knows a lot of good places to have a beach party."

"Beach party?" Shaggy beamed. "Hear that, Scoob?"

The cowardly duo soon zipped and soon had their own beach gear on as Bud chuckled to them.

"Like, we can have a Clam Bake at the Clam Lake!" Shaggy chuckled as he beat a bongo while Scooby shook his maracas. 

"Reah, ram rake!" Scooby agreed with a chuckle.

There was then a beeping heard from the GPS.

"That's it, gang!" Fred smiled to the others. "Loch Ness dead ahead!"

"Please don't say dead." Bud begged.

"Ah, Bud..." Michelle sighed to her husband slightly.

Annie shivered nervously when she looked out the window and saw crows and creepy trees which made her feel a little scared. Domino could feel how scared his owner was and decided to nuzzle up to her. Annie blinked and gave a small smile to Domino before hugging him.

"Ooh, creepy~" Cherry smirked as she teased the younger ones to scare them. "It's so foggy and gloomy here."

"Tell me about it." Patch added.

"Yeah, this fog is as thick as pea soup!" Fred added as he had a hard time seeing through the window.

"Roh, roy!" Scooby beamed as he came out the back doors with a picnic basket in his mouth. "Rea roup!"

"It's just a figure of speech!" Domino told him.

"Oh, good, you're awake." Patch smiled to his nephew.

Scooby was about to start eating until he saw something in the lake. 

"Come on, we better get to him." Patch told Domino.

"Okay, Uncle Patch." Domino replied.

Patch chuckled. "Uncle Patch... I just love it when you guys call me that."

They soon saw Scooby running back in the Mystery Machine. 

"Well, that was easy." Patch chuckled sheepishly.

They then came back into the Mystery Machine and Fred drove off with them once they were all back inside.

"What's the matter, old buddy?" Shaggy asked Scooby.

Scooby soon grabbed Velma's book on the Loch Ness Monster. "Ronster! Ronster!"

"Monster?" Shaggy replied before turning away. "Like, don't tell me; I don't wanna know."

Cherry rolled her eyes before looking out the window and came closer as she looked at the lake beside them on the road. "There does seem to be something moving in the water..." She then told the others.

The others soon looked to the right side of the Mystery Machine to see what Cherry saw.

"Can we get closer?" Velma asked as she opened the window.

"Freddy, the road!" Daphne cried out.

They soon saw they were now headed to the lake. They soon crashed and ended up driving down the rumbling hill into the water which made most of them scream in a panic. 

"When I said get closer, this isn't exactly what I mean't." Velma told Fred as they got out of the Mystery Machine.

"What was that?" Hallie asked.

"Maybe it was the Loch Ness Monster." Atticus replied.

"Oh, Atticus..." Cherry scoffed.

"Well, whatever that was, it's gone now." Fred told the others.

"Let's get the Mystery Machine out of the lake then." Patch suggested.

"He's right, come on, gang," Fred agreed. "The loch water could shrink my genuine vinyl upholstery."

Atticus soon lifted the Mystery Machine and carried it uphill.

"Thanks, Atticus, "Fred smiled. "I owe you one."

"That's okay, Fred." Atticus smiled back.

"Jeepers..." Daphne muttered to herself as she looked far out into the distance.

"Is that the castle?" Darla smiled as she saw what Daphne saw.

"That has to be it, guys, I think we're here," Daphne replied. "There's Blake Castle."

Everyone else then came beside Daphne and Darla to take a look to the castle in the distance with fog surrounding it.

After getting the Mystery Machine back on the road, they were soon on their way to Black Castle.

"Wow, look at all those tents!" Shaggy beamed. "I wonder if there's a circus in town?"

"Yeah, why are there tents?" Darla added curiously.

"That's the sports field for the Highland Games," Velma informed. "A competition featuring traditional Scottish sporting events."

"And I'm entering this year." Atticus smiled excitedly.

"You are so going to win." Patch smiled back.

"Like, who's ever heard of the telephone pole pitch?" Shaggy scratched his head when they saw one activity.

"Ruh?" Scooby added in confusion.

"That's the caber toss, Shaggy," Atticus said before flexing his own arm. "It's a test of strength of skill."

"When they invent a game that tests eating and sleeping, let us know." Shaggy replied before laughing with Scooby.

They all soon saw a shipwreck. 

"The tent colors work for me, but that crashed sailboat totally crashes." Daphne told the others.

"Jinkies!" Velma gasped. "I wonder what happened?"

"Let's take a look." Annie said.

They all came to check out the shipwrecked sight. Patch sniffed the air as he felt a familiar scent and began to follow it as they went to the scene of the crime.

"Shannon!" Daphne smiled once she saw her cousin. 

"Daphne!" Shannon called back to her American cousin. 

The two cousins soon ran into each other and hugged in reunion like when Apple Bloom and Babs Seed reunited at the Apple Family Reunion. 

"Oh, I can't believe I'm really here," Daphne smiled before looking to the others. "Guys, this is my cousin, Shannon."

Patch continued to follow the scent until he found the source.

"We should've known by her great sense of color coordination." Velma smiled to Daphne's cousin as she came down the hill with the others.

"Well, of course, after all, she is a Blake." Daphne smiled back. 

"What're you looking for, Uncle Patch?" Domino asked his uncle as he sniffed around.

"I caught Little Dipper's scent." Patch said.

"Little Dipper?" Domino repeated.

Patch continued to sniff until a certain puppy came out with a bucket of paint in his mouth, carrying it by the handles. "Little Dipper!"'

The puppy looked and gasped, accidentally dropping the bucket. "Uncle Patch, is that you?!" He soon ran off to his uncle, happy to see him.

Patch smiled as he then put his front paw around Little Dipper to hug him before letting go. "Little Dipper, what're you doing all the way in Scotland?" he then asked. "Your brother lives with twins now and Oddball lives with Atticus's sister in college."

"I, um, kind of ran away." Little Dipper frowned.

"You ran away?" Patch frowned back. "Why?"

"I felt like I needed to find my person on my own, so I ran off and I kind of got myself lost out to sea while traveling by a box and I ended up here." Little Dipper said.

"Oh, poor Little Dipper," Patch frowned. "Well, I'm glad to see that you're okay."

"Yeah, Shannon's been really good to me." Little Dipper smiled as he then looked up to the Scottish girl as she met her cousin's friends.

"Shannon!" A man called out. "Your dog dropped this bucket!"

"Oops." Little Dipper whimpered.

"Oh, little buddy," Shannon sighed to the puppy before hugging him. "It's okay, just be careful next time, okay?"

"Aw! Shannon, I didn't know you got a puppy." Daphne smiled.

"I found him one night," Shannon replied. "I was with some friends on our boat and I found him all alone in a box. We weren't sure what to do about him, so I decided to adopt him, didn't I, little fella?" she then cooed and pet the Dalmatian puppy.

Little Dipper smiled as he loved Shannon's affections toward him as it really made him happy even if he was lost and separated from his family back in London. 

"Now that I think about it, he seems to be like your dogs." Shannon said to Annie, Hallie, and Atticus about how much Little Dipper looked like Patch and Domino.

"He's one of my dog Patch's nephews." Atticus smiled.

"What happened to your boat?" Fred asked Shannon.

"Oh, that... Well, um... You see..." Shannon stammered as she hugged Little Dipper. 

There was soon a beeping heard and everyone looked up to see a monster-like van riding up beside the Mystery Machine. Seeing this vehicle caused for Little Dipper to groan.

"Wow, cool ride!" Fred smiled.

"No, no, what're you doing?" A chubby guy with a camera rushed out of the van. "This whole area has to be roped off for evidence!"

"Not now, Del..." Shannon groaned with her new puppy and even face-palmed.

"Friend of yours?" Atticus asked.

"Hardly." Shannon groaned.

"W-We got 20 eyewitnesses, a large lake, something big, something really, really big!" Del panted as he ran down the hill and soon rushed to take a picture with his camera.

"Why can't it ever be something small?" Shaggy complained. "Something really, really small?"

"Why did he have to come here?" Little Dipper groaned.

"Is he that bad?" Domino asked his brother. 

"Totally embarrassing..." Little Dipper face-pawed.

"Yikes!" Domino replied.

The man soon shoved over the helpers and snapped pictures on his camera of the wreck and told everyone that the games are distracting the creature, of course, hearing that scared Scooby and Shaggy.

"The only disturbed creature around here is you, Del Chillman," An older man laughed. "Why, me own sons were out there, and they're not spooked a bit."

"And you are...?" Cherry asked the older man.

"The name's Haggart, lassie," The man told her. "Lachlan Haggart."

"Well, hello there." Cherry said.

"Angus was scared." The blonde boy smirked to the brunette.

"I was not, Colin!" The brunette glared, pulling the blonde boy's hood over his head.

Soon enough, the two brothers began to fight. A whistle was soon blown by their father to make them both stop.

"That's enough!" Lachaln glared to the boys. "Save it for the games, laddies! Now, come on, go on down to the track!"

Angus and Colin then ran down the road together.

"Off ye go." Lachaln nodded and walked off to join them.

"No comment." Hallie muttered.

Del soon attempted to climb after them, though of course, he was a bit out of shape, so he was slower than they were. "Mr. Haggart, wait, you are in grave danger, sir, you can't just ignore this!"

"Or we could try?" Shaggy smiled innocently to the others.

"You'll see, man!" Del called out before looking to the Scottish girl. "I told you those games were a mistake, Shannon. Now the monster's after you and that little dog too!" he then shut his van door and drove off to warn everyone before backing up and coming back. "By the way, big party at Stubby's tonight, 'sposed to have a band."

"Just ignore him; he's a bit of a crazy fan guy." Little Dipper whispered to his uncle.

"Thanks for the warning." Patch whispered back to his nephew.

"So, shall we explore the castle?" Michelle smiled with a giggle. "It looks so adventurous."

"Yeah, please!" Bud begged.

Bud and Michelle then begged and pleaded their daughter about going into the castle, acting more like children than her parents right now.

"Well... All right..." Cherry told her parents. "But you better be on your best behavior."

"Oh, we will, Cherry!" Bud smiled to his daughter. "You don't have to worry about me, I'll just be myself!"

"That's what worries me." Cherry muttered in deadpan.

"Are those two okay?" Annie asked.

"They'll be fine..." Cherry muttered about her parents.

Everyone soon followed Daphne and Shannon into Blake Castle to take a closer look.


	3. Chapter 3

Everyone soon followed Daphne and Shannon into Blake Castle to take a closer look.

"Blake Castle," Daphne smiled. "I've waited my whole life to see this."

"It sure is amazing." Domino said.

"Over 800 years of Blake family history can be told within these walls," Shannon smiled to everyone before showing illustrations of her and Daphne's ancestors. "Of course, there's a history of falling in trapdoors, finding dangerous secret passageways, and getting caught in overly complicated booby traps of our own design. The one thing we Blakes have been known for is being... How should I put this? Danger prone."

"We believe that." Atticus said.

Everyone then instinctively looked toward Daphne.

"What?" Daphne replied in accusatory. 

Everyone then muttered innocently, trying not to make a big deal over it.

"Despite all these years of misfortune, no one at Blake Castle has ever had any trouble with the monster." Shannon told the others as she glanced out the window.

"That was until now." Little Dipper said, now with the power of Puppy Power.

"Ay, Little Dipper, ye have spoken like a person!" Shannon gasped.

"That's not gonna be a problem between us, is it?" Little Dipper smiled nervously.

"Well, it'll take some getting used to, but I love ye just the same," Shannon soothed him which made Patch smile as his nephew found a nice human to end up being in the care of. "But how is this possible?"

"It's Puppy Power," Little Dipper told her. "Uncle Patch told me, Domino, and Oddball all about it."

"Puppy Power?" Shannon repeated.

"Yep, it's what gives dogs the ability to talk." Patch smiled.

"Fascinating..." Shannon replied. "That'll take a lot of getting used to. So, all this time, ye could understand me, Little Dipper?"

"Mm-hmm," Little Dipper nodded before hungrily licking his lips. "Also, thanks for the sausages from breakfast... Those were the best ones I've had in a long time."

"No problem." Shannon smiled.

"So, you haven't heard from that monster?" Shaggy asked from relief. "Now, that is what I like to hear."

"That is... Until now..." Shannon replied as she hugged Little Dipper. 

"Like, zoinks." Shaggy sighed dully as he felt like he should've seen that coming.

"Was this when you guys met?" Patch asked Shannon and Little Dipper as he felt a story was going to be told.

"Yeah." Little Dipper nodded.

Flashback

"It actually began just a few nights ago," Shannon began to narrate. "I was by myself, down at the boat dock. All of a sudden, something very big, and very fast came cruising into the cove."

Shannon was shown mopping the deck on the boat before feeling the boat move as something under the water zoomed underneath it, and where she soon rushed over to see what it was.

"It disappeared below the surface, and I lost sight of it, but I did find something else." Shannon continued to narrate as she looked into the water, she didn't find what came from the water, but soon saw a floating box and decided to bring it on deck.

"I wonder who would throw away a box?" Shannon wondered.

There was light whimpering heard. Shannon gasped slightly as she felt startled by that, and she soon opened up the box. Little Dipper whimpered and whined before sadly looking up to Shannon.

"Oh, ye poor thing, ye must be so scared," Shannon frowned as she picked him up. "How about I take ye inside?"

Little Dipper sniffled and seemed to nod to her. Shannon took off her coat and wrapped him up in it to keep him warm.

 

They were soon inside the castle, now as it would be nice and warm inside and Little Dipper looked hungry.

"Ye must be starving, little guy..." Shannon cooed to Little Dipper before she went to get him some food. "Let's get some food in yer system."

Little Dipper smiled to the warmness and looked all around, he wasn't sure where he was, but he really liked it here so far. After a short while, he was soon given food. Little Dipper began to eat right up.

"Oh, ye poor little pooch," Shannon said to the Dalmatian puppy. "Ye must've not eaten in days... I wonder where ye came from?"

Little Dipper soon noticed a globe after eating and went to it to spin it so he could tell her where he was from.

"Hm...?" Shannon looked curious. "Oh, don't play with that, poochy."

Little Dipper didn't knock the globe down, but soon pointed his paw to the country of London, England.

"London, England?" Shannon asked herself before looking down to Little Dipper. "Are ye tellin' me yer from there? No, no, this cannot be... I can't talk to a dog, and they can't talk back to me..."

Little Dipper nodded before yawning.

"Oh, yer sleepy, aren't ye, little fella?" Shannon replied. "I know I'm tired too, what do ye say we both get some rest?"

Little Dipper agreed with her while stretching sleepily.

 

It began to rain heavily outside as Shannon changed into her pajamas and decided to join the new puppy on the couch for tonight since he was new to her home, and where it felt good to have his company.

"When I fell asleep that night, I awoke to the strangest sound I'd ever heard in all me life." Shannon continued to narrate.

The noise startled Shannon as she and Little Dipper woke up. Since Shannon looked worried, Little Dipper began to bark protectively. They soon heard it coming from the window as it opened. Lightning flashed outside which made Little Dipper whimper and hide under the couch while shivering. Shannon saw the flashes and heard the strange noises as it startled her as well, she then rushed to the windows to shut them before gasping as she saw beady red eyes in the darkness which made her scream as she saw a monster out the window. Hearing her scream, caused Little Dipper to get over his fear.

End of Flashback

 

"And then it was gone," Shannon soon concluded the story as she stared out the window. "Just like that."

They all then heard shaking metal and turned to see Shaggy and Scooby being so scared that they hid in the armor.

"Come on, you two, out of the armor." Fred firmly told the cowardly duo.

"Yeah, besides, you shouldn't be in there." Cherry said.

"Like, ever heard of Scotland the Brave?" Shaggy replied. "Meet Shaggy the Chicken."

"Reah!" Scooby added before clucking like a chicken.

"Are you two ever going to grow spines and courage?" Cherry scoffed to the cowardly duo. "If the Cowardly Lion can get courage, so can you guys."

"Jeepers!" Daphne gasped. "So the monster isn't locked in the loch?"

"Nope." Little Dipper shook his head

"Many people claimed to have seen the Loch Ness Monster on land." Velma educated.

"And where most of those people only say that to get attention." Cherry said.

"I tried to tell meself that it was only a dream, but--" Shannon frowned.

"It was not a dream," A different voice replied. "And last night's shipwreck was no accident."

"Who's there?" Domino barked protectively.

A young woman took out a book and soon spun with the bookshelf like in a typical haunted house before arriving to the ground floor where the others were and had a cup of tea in her grasp. "It was the great beast of the Loch."

This of course scared Shaggy and Scooby as they wondered who this woman was.

"Everyone, I'd like you to meet--" Shannon was about to introduce.

"Professor Fiona Pembrooke!" Velma gasped as she brought out her book while rushing to the woman. "Scotland's most accomplished Loch Ness expert, and author of the book Legend of the Loch."

"Apparently a fan who's does her research." Fiona smiled.

"Give me a break." Cherry muttered as she refused to believe in the Loch Ness Monster.

"I read that you're still trying to prove that the monster exists," Velma smiled back to Fiona. "Even though it has destroyed your career, demolished your scientific credibility, and devastated you financially!"

"Apparently too much research." Little Dipper said.

Later on, everyone sat in the dining hall...

"Wow, Professor!" Velma beamed as she took a look with Annie and Hallie who looked quite curious. "These new pictures of the Loch Ness Monster are amazing."

"When did you take these pictures?" Annie smiled.

"I was out on the Loch by myself one day when all of a sudden there she was," Fiona informed. "Right next to my boat."

"Look, Cherry, actual photographic evidence." Hallie said as she showed some photographs to the nay-saying perky goth.

"Photo Shop." Cherry said.

Hallie and Annie frowned to Cherry.

"Well, after the world sees these, everyone will believe in the monster," Velma decided. "Even you, Cherry."

"Baloney!" Cherry coughed.

"Oh, bless you, Cher Bear." Bud smiled.

"So, when's the food coming?" Patch asked.

"Should be real soon." Fiona replied as she took her photos back.

"Dinner is served," Shannon announced as she came into the dining hall with the others. "I prepared a traditional Scottish dinner for ye, so ye'd all get a good taste of the Highlands."

"What's for dinner?" Darla asked.

"Like, we're ready to start tasting!" Shaggy beamed. "Right, Scoob?"

"Right!" Scooby replied.

"We'll be startin' with haggis." Shannon informed as she showed their first dinner course.

"What's in it?" Annie asked.

"Oh, it's just a boiled sheep's stomach stuffed with diced liver and kidneys." Shannon smiled.

"Pass it over and quick!" Bud beamed while his wife and daughter looked disgusted and horrified.

Shaggy and Scooby didn't object as they passed it over to Bud.

"Well, I'll be!" Darla gasped. "Never thought I'd live to see Shaggy and Scooby turn down food."

Bud smiled as he happily ate the haggis while everyone else didn't look so hungry anymore. That was until there was the sound of a window shattering.

"Incoming!" Cherry yelped before ducking down in a panic.

"Zoinks!" Shaggy cried out. "It's the monster!"

"That's no monster, it's a man!" Fred told him.

"A man in a dress." Darla commented.

"That's a kilt." Atticus educated her.

"Sorry about that," The man smirked. "Still quite a smashing entrance, don't ye think?"

"Sir Ian, ye've arrived," Shannon smiled. "Welcome to Blake Castle."

"Who?" The girls asked.

"Everyone, it's my honor to introduce the Head Field Judge for this year's Highland Games--" Shannon was about to introduce.

"Sir Ian Locksley!" Velma gasped. "Director of the Scottish Natural History Museum, and author of the book: Monster, My Foot."

"Velma, how many books of your favorite authors do you have?" Patch asked.

"Oh, I couldn't count them all," Velma smiled. "You could say I have a book for every occasion."

"Where did that wood come from anyway?" Cherry asked.

"Please excuse the window," Sir Ian replied. "I found this caber outside, and I couldn't resist giving it a good toss, for old time's sake."

Little Dipper simply sighed as he knew that would cost money.

"No, that'll be fine..." Shannon sighed herself with a small smile. 

"So, let me get this straight," Shaggy spoke up. "You're a museum director, and a judge for the games? Now, that's what I call multitasking."

"I'm Atticus," Atticus smiled as he shook Sir Ian's hand. "I'll be in the games."

"Ah, yes, I did hear about an American competitor this year," Sir Ian smiled back. "Nice grip ya got there, sonny."

"Thank you, sir; I make sure to keep myself in shape." Atticus smiled.

"Sir Ian, according to your book, you believe the Loch Ness Monster is all a bunch of hooey." Velma said to the Scottish man as she approached him with her book. 

"It is," Cherry droned icily. "I mean, who would believe in a fake monster?"

"Cherry..." Michelle sighed to her daughter. 

"Come on, Mom, you can't tell me you believe in this nonsense." Cherry replied.

"I do." Michelle nodded.

"Oh, brother." Cherry rolled her eyes. 

"I have to agree with the lass," Sir Ian said to Michelle and the others as he took Velma's book and soon signed it before handing it back to her. "Hooey, nonsense, poppycock, and fiddle-faddle. Now, there ye are, ye've got yerself an autograph." He soon saw Fiona and glared.

"Hello, Ian~" Fiona smirked.

"You two know each other?" Domino asked.

"Ian and I were once colleagues." Fiona replied.

"Colleagues?!" Sir Ian scoffed. "Hardly! She was my research assistant!"

"Aye! Until ye had me fired!" Fiona glared.

"I was tryin' to run a museum!" Sir Ian replied firmly. "I can't have one of my staff spending all their time chasing after imaginary monsters."

"She's not imaginary, Ian," Fiona glared. "We've been through this before!"

"Are they going to get through the first meal?" Darla wondered to the others.

"This would be an interesting dinner." Annie said to Darla.

"I don't think the two of them will make it past the appetizers." Hallie commented.

"This could take a while." Domino agreed.

"Please, both of you, we're all sharing the castle tonight, let's put our differences aside for now," Shannon came to break up the fight between Sir Ian and Fiona. "Have ye seen the field, Sir Ian? It's fantastic."

"Oh, yes, my dear, brilliant," Sir Ian smiled to her. "Reminds me of the Games of '74."

"Um, the Games of '74?" Patch repeated out of confusion.

"Oh, 1974, what a year..." Michelle smiled. "I was just a little girl with Aunt Eglantine~"

"I was probably watching football." Bud shrugged with a small chuckle as he didn't remember much of his life before he had met and married his wife.

"Well, I just know that this year will have a winner from America." Darla smiled.

"Aw, thanks, kiddo." Atticus smiled back to his little sister.

"That man has absolutely no regard for true scientific discovery." Fiona shook her head with a scoff about Sir Ian.

"What scientific discovery?!" Cherry replied. "There is no science proof on the Loch Ness Monster!"

"I believe Katie told me that's what you said when you played Jumanji for the first time." Michelle told her daughter.

"That's different." Cherry said.

"Come on, Cherry, this is the Loch Ness Monster, a famous urban legend, real or not," Atticus replied. "Jumanji was a board game!"

"Thankfully I won't be involved in something like that ever again..." Cherry replied. "Which is why for game night, I suggest Zathura."

"Nice." Atticus said.

"Like, the only discovery I'd be interested in is an all-night pizza joint." Shaggy whispered to Scooby.

"Reah!" Scooby agreed. "Rizza roint!"

"How about after dinner, we hit the hay?" Michelle suggested.

Bud soon yawned as if on cue which made Michelle giggle. "Good idea, dear." He then told his wife.

"That's a good boy, Bud." Michelle smiled to him.

Cherry looked out the window as night fell. "Oh, man, the night looks so pretty."

Everyone soon went to bed. Little Dipper stayed with Shannon while Patch of course stayed with Atticus and Domino was with Annie and Hallie, and where Scooby's stomach started to growl.

"Scoob, with your stomach growing like that, we'll never get to sleep!" Shaggy complained.

Scooby pouted as he couldn't help it as his stomach continued to growl since they both skipped dinner. The two of them soon left their room to get something to eat. Patch's left ear came up while he was sleeping, he then looked around before shrugging and going back to sleep.

Cherry soon woke up herself and sat up in her bed with a cough. "I'm thirsty..." she told herself while going to get a glass of water while Shaggy and Scooby went to get some food, and where they were going down one hall.

"Like, Cherry, is that you?" Shaggy yelped.

"Hey, Shaggy," Cherry smirked since she had scared him while getting herself a glass of water. "I figured you'd be up for a midnight snack or five."

"Like, me and Scoob are." Shaggy said.

"I'm actually a little hungry too," Cherry shrugged. "Maybe I could get myself a little something to snack on."

"Like, how far is it to the nearest vending machine?" Shaggy asked as he looked around. 

"Come on, I think I saw a kitchen downstairs." Cherry told them as she used her own night vision while they used a candle.

"Like, thanks." Shaggy said.

"Now, don't get scared, whatever you're scared of is more afraid of you than you are of--" Cherry told them before yelping once she saw a spider walk off from its cobweb and climbed onto the bridge of her nose. "Shoo! Shoo!" she whispered anxiously to the spider, trying to blow it off.

Unfortunately for her, it wasn't going away.

"Get off!" Cherry begged. "Please, spider, please, just get off of me!"

The spider stayed put.

"Why are you torturing me?!" Cherry cried out. "I feel like I'm on an assignment in Magic School!" She soon began to run off without thinking.

The spider seemed to snicker at her misfortune and fear.

"Okay, unless we're completely lost, the kitchen should be right around the corner," Shaggy told Scooby. "Since Cherry won't help us like she promised."

They soon saw the path was creepy.

"Did I say kitchen?" Shaggy laughed nervously to Scooby. "I mean creepy hallway. Okay, maybe it's this way..."

The two soon backed up against a cobweb and yelped at the wrong turn before turning away yet again, and they began to go down the hallway.

Cherry looked in the mirror as she checked her face before splashing sink water against herself. "Okay, keep it together, Cherry," she then told herself. "It's just a stupid spider... It can't hurt you... It's more afraid of you than you are of it. It's nothing really scary like The Horned King," She then realized that she left Shaggy and Scooby alone. "Aw, man." she said to herself before going off after the cowardly duo. 

Scooby whimpered as he continued to follow after Shaggy.

"It's okay Scoob, like, just keep telling yourself there's no such things as monsters." Shaggy comforted his best friend.

A loose curtain soon fell on Scooby. 

"Shaggy? Scooby?" Cherry called out before she soon heard a familiar scream of about a ghost. This made her sigh as she went to the direction of the screaming.

"Rhost?" Scooby shivered underneath the curtain.

Cherry took the curtain off to see that it was just Scooby. "Shaggy, you can come out now, it's just Scooby."

"Oh, uh, like, I knew that.'" Shaggy smiled sheepishly.

Cherry rolled her eyes to that.

They were soon outside. Cherry looked up as several pairs of beady red eyes lit up in the darkness before swarming out as they were bats.

"Scream and run," Cherry deadpanned as Shaggy and Scooby soon ran away for their lives. "Of course, I should have seen that coming."

Shaggy and Scooby ran outside while Cherry slowly walked after them and they closed the doors to shut out the bats.

"We did it, guys," Shaggy panted. "Safe and sound."

"And locked outside of the castle!" Cherry glared.

"Oops." Shaggy smiled sheepishly.

"Ruh-roh." Scooby muttered.

"Well, look on the bright side, guys," Shaggy smiled. "At least it's not raining."

"It's Scotland, it rains more times here than in America." Cherry deadpanned as it began to rain right on cue.

Scooby soon brought out an umbrella.

"Good thinking, old pal," Shaggy smiled and pet his Great Dane. "It'll take more than a rainstorm to dampen our spirits."

"Oh, joy," Cherry muttered before turning around and she saw some sort of monster. "Uh, what's that?"

"T-The Loch Ness Monster!" Shaggy yelped.

"But it's not real!" Cherry's eyes widened.

"Does that look real to you?!" Shaggy asked out of fear.

"Okay, I have an idea." Cherry smirked calmly.

"Like, yeah?" Shaggy replied.

"RUN!" Cherry then yelled out before beginning the chase with Shaggy and Scooby.

And where the Loch Ness Monster didn't stop chasing them.

"That has to be a very convincing costume!" Cherry called out as she ran with Shaggy and Scooby.

"Like, Cherry, that's no costume, that's the Loch Ness Monster!" Shaggy told her.

"B-But it's not real!" Cherry yelped.

They all yelled out and kept running as the bridge seemed to be falling down behind them with the Loch Ness Monster chasing them. The bridge soon gave out and they all hung for dear life before climbing up and running into the castle for cover.

"Get away from me!" Cherry told the monster as she ran up the stairs with Shaggy and Scooby.

Unfortunately, the monster wouldn't leave them. Cherry grunted and panted as she ran with Shaggy and Scooby while getting dizzy due to running in a spiral staircase. The monster even caught them at the top as lightning flashed which made them run back down.

"Could this get any worse?!" Cherry yelped.

The monster soon began to attack the castle. 

"Of course it can!" Cherry cried out.

The tower began to fall over. Cherry, Shaggy, and Scooby held onto each other as they began to slide down, and where they ended up in the sports field. The tower soon smashed one tent and crushed the others by falling on top of them. Shaggy, Scooby, and Cherry got out of the tower to catch their breath only for the Loch Ness Monster to crash after them.

"What is this?!" Cherry cried out. "Some sort of Fantasia short?!"

"Like, I don't care!" Shaggy screamed. "Just run!"

The three soon ran all around as the Loch Ness Monster continued to chase after them. Not even hiding in the tents could help them out. 

Meanwhile, the others came outside to see what all of the commotion was while Cherry, Shaggy, and Scooby looked scared about dealing with the Loch Ness Monster any further, and where they saw a shadow coming to them.

"It's Shaggy, Scooby, and Cherry!" Fred exclaimed as he uncovered the tent with the others. "Guys, what happened?"

"Scooby... Stomach... Bats... Kitchen... Rainstorm... Chase... Monster!" Shaggy stammered.

"Reah!" Scooby added. "Ronster!"

"Come again?" Annie asked.

"And I thought ve Scottish spoke funny." Shannon commented while Little Dipper had to nod in agreement.

"They were searching for a late night snack and were chased down here by the monster." Daphne told her cousin.

"And I can't believe I'm saying this, but it it was real." Cherry gulped.

"Something made these foot prints..." Velma said as she snapped a photo on the ground with her camera. 

Little Dipper came from beside Shannon and sniffed the giant foot print. Fiona was even outside with them as she took pictures.

"Ugh, curse me kilt!" Sir Ian grunted as he came outside to see all the ruckus. "Can't a man get a decent night's rest without--" he then gasped at the sight. "Dear, me!"

"Yeah, the Games Field is trashed." Bud told him.

"This is an outrage!" Sir Ian snapped with a sharp glare. "Look what you've done!"

"Hey, we didn't do anything!" Cherry glared back.

"Yeah, they were being chased!" Little Dipper barked.

"We're lucky we survived!" Shaggy shivered with Scooby.

"And what chased and tried to eat you?" Sir Ian glared at the perky goth and the cowardly duo.

"The Loch Ness Monster and it's real!" Cherry glared back.

"Oh, so now you believe in the Loch Ness Monster." Atticus said to Cherry.

"For the last time, there is no such as THE LOCH NESS MONSTER!" Sir Ian argued as he yelled so loud that his voice echoed all throughout the United Kingdom.

"Then explain how the Games Field was destroyed?" Michelle asked.

"She's right, Ian, look, the proof is all around us." Fiona added. 

"Miss Blake, I do not wish to spend more moment at Blake Castle!" Sir Ian glared to Shannon as Little Dipper growled protectively. 

"Hey, like, us neither," Shaggy smiled nervously as he stood with Scooby. "We'll call a cab. Hit it, Scoob!"

"Raxi!" Scooby called out, waving his paw.

"Oh, come on, like a taxi would come here at this time of night." Cherry scoffed. Suddenly a taxi rode over which made Cherry plop onto the windshield before falling flat on the ground.

"CHERRY!" Bud and Michelle yelped and came to their fallen daughter.

"Cherry, are you still alive?" Michelle cooed.

"Unfortunately..." Cherry muttered. 

Scooby soon rushed to the taxi cab and opened the door for Shaggy so they could leave Scotland, and where Sir Ian was being included.

"Boy, vacations never seem to last, do they?" Shaggy smiled as he took his luggage. "Don't forget to write."

"Get off of me..." Cherry told her parents before standing up and dusting herself clean as she walked away from the taxi.

The taxi soon drove off for a little while with Shaggy, Scooby, and Sir Ian only to stop.

"Are we there yet?" Shaggy asked.

Suddenly, they were all kicked out of the taxi cab with their luggage.

"Wow, quick trip." Shaggy muttered.

"Sir Ian, wait!" Shannon cried out as she rushed over to the taxi cab with Little Dipper. "Please!"

"Young lady, ye see that ye have the game filled in order by opening day, or I see to it that Blake Castle never hosts anything larger than a miniature GOLF TOURNAMENT THAT MUFFY KILLIGAN WOULD BE ASHAMED OF!" Sir Ian glared at Shannon. "Driver!"

The cab then drove off with the man as he didn't wish to spend the night in Blake Castle.

"Muffy..." Annie muttered at the name as she seemed to know that name.

"Who?" Darla asked.

"Are you okay, Annie?" Hallie asked her twin sister as she looked shallow and weak now.

"Muffy..." Annie repeated. "That was Grandmother's nickname... Her real name was Mackenzie Aileen, but everyone called her 'Muffy', especially her brother she called 'Duff'."

"Whoa." Hallie said.

"Did she like golf?" Darla asked.

"Yeah, but not as much as her brother..." Annie replied.

"Wait... Brother named Duff... Muffy Killigan... Your uncle is one of Kim Possible's greatest enemies?!" Cherry asked.

"I don't really remember Uncle Duff, but... I guess he could be..." Annie shrugged. "Oh, how horrible for Grandmother to have a villain for a brother."

"I can relate to having a villain for a relative." Atticus said.

Annie and Hallie looked over to Atticus.

"Yeah..." Cherry had to agree. "He even wants me dead..."

"Just because he thinks my friendship with you is holding me back..." Atticus sighed about that.

'Wow..." Annie and Hallie said.

"I'll tell you later, it's late right now." Atticus told the girls.

Shannon looked miserable about Sir Ian leaving and Little Dipper nuzzled up to her in comfort. Velma soon noticed where the foot prints went to.

"Come on, Velma, I'm tired now." Cherry walked off once she was now bored of standing around.

"Jinkies!" Velma exclaimed once she saw where the foot prints led.

"What did you find?" Cherry groaned once she heard that.

"The foot prints," Velma pointed out. "They don't lead to the loch, they lead into town!"

"That's strange." Annie said.

"I guess we have some of our own detective work to do." Hallie suggested bravely.

"Yep." Domino nodded.

Annie looked nervous while Hallie and Domino looked determined.

"You look like Merida right now, Hallie." Darla commented.

"Thank you, Darla!" Hallie smiled.

"We'll have to solve this mystery after some good night's sleep." Atticus said.

"Sounds good to me, Atticus." Fred agreed.

"Same here." Patch yawned.

Shaggy and Scooby of course didn't like the idea of a mystery as everyone else went off to bed, however, Annie seemed to be just as worried and scared as they were, and where luckily, she would no longer be scared at some point in the adventure.

"Are you sure you think you can help solve this mystery, Atticus?" Patch asked his owner. "I mean, nobody's solved this one for over 1,500 years."

"I'm sure there's something I can do," Atticus replied. "I am a detective... Well, not exactly now, but I will be someday."

"What makes you so interested about being a detective anyway?" Patch asked. "You'd think your parents would be detectives too or something."

"No, I'm just so interested." Atticus said.

"Just thought I'd ask." Patch replied.

"My biggest influence was Nancy Drew," Atticus shrugged. "Especially after that time I got to meet her from that contest before you became my pet dog and I reunited with my family."

"Was Sherlock Holmes a real person or just a book?" Patch wondered.

Atticus yawned. "A fictional character as far as I know... Cherry told me that she once met Basil of Baker Street who was The Great Mouse Detective."

"Wow." Patch said.

They soon all went to bed, though thanks to the talk with Patch, Atticus dreamed about being a famous detective for when he would grow up while Patch dreamed about meeting Sherlock Holmes himself, but for some reason, he saw Tom and Jerry in his dream.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day soon came.

Shannon was still asleep until she woke up to Little Dipper happily licking her face which made her giggle. "Ay, Little Dipper!~"

"Come on, let's get going." Little Dipper told her.

Shannon giggled as she sat up and climbed out of bed to freshen up for the day. Little Dipper climbed off of the bed and decided to go join her since he felt attached to her since the night they had met even though The Loch Ness Monster had attacked.

Soon enough, everyone was now in the Mystery Machine. 

"Drumnadrochit?" Hallie and Annie read aloud in unison as they were now more and more like twins than when they first met since they didn't know each other existed until then. 

"Oh, is that how you say it?" Fred asked them. "Not bad, girls."

"Well, our grandmother was Scottish." Annie shrugged.

"Grandfather said so." Hallie added.

Scooby repeated the name and Shaggy blessed him as they both joked.

"Oh, this little village is so darn cute!" Daphne gushed.

"It sure is." Darla smiled.

"This is way groovy!" Shaggy agreed. "They got all these little shops in town-square! The Loch Ness Mosnter, a nice flower garden--" he then gulped before doing a double take with Scooby. "Loch Ness Monster?!" 

"That's probably just a balloon..." Cherry replied before her eyes widened. "I hope."

They soon looked up and saw that she was right. Cherry wiped her forehead as she looked relieved that her negative assumption was correct.

"Like, we knew it all along, right, Scoob?" Shaggy chuckled bashfully. 

"Reah!" Scooby added. "Rall ralong!"

"Sure." Little Dipper rolled his eyes.

The brothers from yesterday were trying to hold down the balloon as it was quite windy today as they came out to check out the Loch Ness Inn. 

"I think those guys need some help." Cherry said before looking directly toward Atticus.

"Alright." Atticus smirked as he came out of the Mystery Machine.

Cherry smirked back as she let him go.

"Angus, Colin, let me help you." Atticus smiled to the Scottish brothers.

"Sure, here you go." The Scottish brothers smirked as they gave him their ropes.

Atticus smirked back as he held onto the ropes. "Hm... Must be a helium balloon..." he then said to himself due to how high the monster balloon could float in the air, but he was able to hold the balloon steady. "Where do you want this, sir?"

"Over the building right there, lad," Lachaln told Atticus, pointing to above the Loch Ness Inn building. "At least ye aren't a jokester like these sons of mine."

"After what they saw me do without breaking a sweat, I bet they'll take the Games seriously now." Atticus smirked as he tied the ropes to the Loch Ness Inn building.

Angus and Colin soon came over, a little jealous as their father seemed to appreciate Atticus more than them.

"Why can't ye be more like this American?!" Lachaln glared to his joking sons. "He gets da job done instead of playin' pranks all day long!"

"You must be a big believer in the Loch Ness Monster if you have this big of a balloon." Annie said to Lachaln.

Lachaln chuckled to that in response. "Me? No, lassie. Truth is I do not believe in her at'all. In fact, the more people that do believe in her, the more money she brings to me hotel~"

"Of course." Cherry rolled her eyes.

"Hmm..." Velma hummed out of suspicion. 

"Very hmm..." Daphne agreed with the genius of Mystery Inc. 

"Mr. Haggart, might we have a word with ye?" Shannon demanded while Little Dipper glared.

"If you don't mind?" Hallie added.

"Miss Blake, tell me, shouldn't ye be at the games field looking for more of yer scary monsters legends?" Lachlan asked Shannon before laughing.

"Oh, there might not be any Games after what happened to the Games Field." Atticus said.

"Aye, these photos were taken last night and the games are tomorrow." Shannon added as she handed the photographs to the brutish man. 

"Agh, the game fields!" Lachlan cried out as he took a look. "It cannot be!"

"Whether you believe in the Loch Ness Monster or not, we'll need help with the field." Darla said.

"She's right, Mr. Haggart," Daphne added. "We're running out of time!"

"Aye, right ye both are, lasses," Lachlan agreed. "Boys! Come quick!"

"You better not slack on the job." Atticus teased Colin and Angus.

Colin and Angus soon glared at him before going over to their dad.

"We've got trouble brewin' at Blake Castle," Lachlan told his sons as he held the photographs before handing them over. "Brace yerselves, lads! I'm sorry ye've got to see such a thing."

Colin soon took the photos and smirked as he hid them away from his brother.

"Come on, Colin!" Angus complained. "Let me see!"

The two of them soon started to argue over the pictures.

"You know, I never thought about it before, but not having brothers is kinda nice." Bud commented.

"Mind if I knock their heads into each other?" Atticus requested to Lachlan.

"Couldn't have done it better meself." Lachlan allowed. 

Atticus came up behind the arguing Scottish brothers and clonked their heads against the other to make them stop. 

"Thank ye," Lachlan told Atticus. "Now, get some help down to Blake Castle as quick as ye can!"

"Yes, Dad." The Scottish brothers groaned as they held their heads.

Del soon came back and gasped as he picked up the photographs. 

"Don't you have a basement to live in at your mom's house?" Cherry mocked out of annoyance.

Little Dipper soon took the photos away from Del.

"Hey, man, totally unfair!" Del complained to the puppy. "Don't you get it, Dog? Nessie's trying to tell us something! I gotta get to the castle with those photos!"

"Oh, wait, hold on, I-I-I--" Cherry's eyes widened before she deadpanned. "Don't care."

"Sorry, Del, but the castle is off-limits until the Games Field is fixed." Bud said.

"The Games?!" Del replied as he locked up his own van. "No, no, that's the problem! If it weren't for those Games, Nessie would be happy, and healthy, and minding her own business, man! I've got to go over to Blake Castle before those Haggart hooligans get there and ruin the vibe, man! And you guys keep on keeping on." he then closed the doors of his van with a small smile.

Cherry groaned. "Something about that guy really bugs me."

"Luckily, I got rid of his car battery while he wasn't looking." Patch whispered.

"Good monster hunting." Michelle smirked with a mischievous giggle toward Del's misfortune.

"Man, what happened to this old thing?!" Del complained as he seemed to have misfortune of starting his car properly.

"Rotten luck?" Bud smirked.

Del grumbled and struggled.

"IT'S A FLUKE!" A male voice called out before they all looked over to the source. "There's no such thing as good monster hunting..."

"That man has bigger fish eyes than Henry Limpet from your childhood neighborhood." Bud whispered to Michelle about the strange man. 

"At least Henry got to turn into a fish." Michelle whispered back with a chuckle about her childhood favorite neighbor before he mysteriously disappeared.

"Can we help you, sir?" Hallie asked.

"This is our dock man," Shannon introduced. "Duncan MacGubbin."

"Duncan MacGubbin?" Velma replied. "I've heard that name before... You hold the record for the most Loch Ness Monster sightings!"

"Aye, I have to," The man nodded. "41, though I take no pride in the fact."

"Whoa." Cherry said.

"Since you're the dock master, Mr. MacGubbin, maybe you could point out Professor Pembrooke's boat?" Darla suggested. 

"She said we could take it out on the lake." Atticus nodded, agreeing with his little sister's question.

"That's LOCH!" Duncan glared, nearly spitting in their faces before gesturing not too far behind him. "Now... There be the Professor's craft."

"Nice." Atticus said.

"Ah, out at da end of da dayke?" Cherry mocked in her own Scottish accent.

"THE DOCK!" Duncan yelled at her which made her flinch.

"It was just a joke, take it easy, man..." Cherry muttered in defense.

They soon moved toward the boat after talking with Duncan about possibly getting a ride.

"It's an old fishing boat just like my mother once had..." Michelle observed. 

"She's nearly as old as meself, and twice as leaky!" Duncan informed. "She'll do ye fine, but I warn ye, do not go looking for troubles, you! In Loch Ness, trouble can come looking for you..." he then warned before disappearing with the fog.

"Creepy." Cherry said.

"Like, he should be writing scary greeting cards." Shaggy agreed.

"Totally." Michelle nodded.

"I sure wish I brought along my floaties." Shaggy moaned as they decided to get onto the boat.

"How's Oddball?" Little Dipper asked his uncle. "I feel bad for making fun of her for not having spots."

"She's doing fine." Patch said.

"I'm sorry about making fun of her, Uncle Patch..." Little Dipper pouted.

"Yeah, so am I." Domino agreed with his brother.

"I know you two didn't mean to." Patch said.

"So, you forgive us?" Domino asked.

"I do, and I'm sure your sister will too." Patch nodded to his nephews.

"Great." Little Dipper smiled.

Patch smiled to his nephews since they learned their lesson about teasing their sister.

"There's only four life jackets on board." Velma told the others.

"Maybe there's more down here," Fred suggested as he tried to open the hatch, but it wouldn't budge. "It's locked from the inside!"

"I can take care of that." Atticus said as he rolled up his sleeves.

Fred stepped out of the way. Atticus cracked his knuckles and then grabbed onto the door to pull it open, locked or not locked.

"Okay, 1, 2, 3!" Atticus grunted as he pulled the door open.

The door took a while until it popped open and Atticus smirked as he unlocked the other side since it was stuck.

"Nice going, Mighty Mouse." Cherry muttered.

"There's no need to fear, Underdog is here!" Bud randomly quoted which just made Cherry groan and face-palm with her mother.

"Sometimes I wonder about your father." Michelle sighed.

"Sometimes?" Cherry replied. "I've wondered since I came out of the womb."

"Hmm... Well, there are some life jackets in here, but not enough for all of us." Atticus said.

"Is there a life jacket spell?" Cherry asked him.

"Let me see..." Atticus replied before taking out his handheld spell book from Magic School and flipped through the pages.

Unfortunately for them, there wasn't.

"Hmm... That's strange," Atticus said to Cherry. "There doesn't seem to be a life jacket spell."

"I guess some of us will have to stay behind." Daphne suggested.

"Yes, good plan." Darla agreed.

"You mean split up and search for clues?" Fred smiled to the girl he liked. "I like it!"

"You like anything Daphne does~" Cherry smirked which made Fred and Daphne blush to each other.

"Shaggy and Scooby volunteering for shore duty!" Shaggy saluted.

"Aye-Aye, Captain!" Scooby added.

"You two won't be alone." Annie said.

"You sure, Annie?" Hallie asked her twin.

"Yes..." Annie nodded. "I think it might be for the best."

"Hey, maybe Shaggy, Scooby, Annie, and anyone else who goes with them should take the Mystery Machine?" Daphne suggested. 

"Good idea!" Fred smiled to her until he then realized what he just agreed to. "What?!"

"I'll go too." Domino smiled.

"Like, anyone who wants to come with us, come this way." Shaggy told anyone who wanted to come with him and Scooby before walking off.

Annie picked up Domino in her arms and walked off with the others since she decided to not stay on the boat. "You sure you know how to drive this?" She asked Shaggy.

"Don't worry," Shaggy smiled. "I won't get a scratch on her."

"Oh, Shaggy, wait, I think that's the reverse!" Annie yelped.

Shaggy then started the van only to drive it backwards and crash against a wall.

"You were saying?" Domino groaned towards Shaggy.

"Uh, make that two scratches?" Shaggy smiled nervously.

"Maybe I should drive?" Domino volunteered.

Shaggy and Scooby glanced at Domino.

"What is with you people and teaching dogs how to drive?!" Cherry complained since Atticus taught Patch how to drive.

"Would you like the Mystery Machine to still have scratches?" Domino asked Cherry.

Cherry's left eye twitched slightly. Domino climbed into the driver's seat and smiled to Annie.

"Uh, are you sure about this?" Annie nervously asked her Dalmatian.

"Sure, I'm sure I've been practicing in Pound Puppy HQ in their simulator." Domino smiled

Cherry was heard groaning as she couldn't believe this.

"All right, everybody buckle up." Domino said as he adjusted himself to get ready for driving.

"You need help with the pedals?" Annie asked her Dalmatian.

"Yes, please, thank you." Domino replied.

"Sure thing..." Annie nodded and knelt on the floor before pouting. "Oh, darn, I just got dirt on my new skirt!"

"I can clean it." Domino said.

"Thanks, Domino," Annie smiled. "Such a good dog."

Domino smiled back as his tail wagged out of happiness, and they soon now drove off easily.

"Suddenly this boat seems like a much safer place." Velma smiled innocently. 

"Be careful, Domino!" Patch called out to his nephew. 

"I will, Uncle Patch!" Domino promised.

"Alright, then let's go." Atticus said.

Everyone then split up to get to work. 

"Do what you want cuz a pirate is free, You are a pirate~" Hallie sang on the boat.

"Oi." Cherry groaned.

Hallie laughed as she enjoyed this. Drell poked his head out of the water to check on the others.

"Agh! A sea monster!" Cherry yelped once she saw him covered in seaweed and algae. "Back, you hideous beast!"

"Excuse me?!" Drell glared as he got the seaweed and algae off him.

"Oops..." Cherry nervously ducked down. "Sorry, sir..."

"Unbelievable." Drell rolled his eyes before getting on the ship.

Cherry yelped as she nearly lost her balance due to his added weight. 

"I need a vacation soon," Drell said. "I came here to watch the Highland Games though and to make sure you kids don't get eaten by Nessie."

"We've been on the look-out for her." Cherry said.

"So you do believe in her?" Drell smirked.

"What?! NO!" Cherry replied. "I mean..."

"You saw her, right?" Drell asked.

"I think I did anyway..." Cherry replied. "Last night, Shaggy and Scooby wanted a midnight snack and I got up for a glass of water."

"Wow." Drell said.

"So, uh, Drell, I know you're only centuries old, so, um, The Loch Ness Monster is real?" Cherry asked the warlock nervously.

"Yep, she sure is." Drell nodded.

"Mom...?!" Cherry moaned. 

"Oh, Drell, what brings you to Scotland?" Michelle greeted the warlock. 

"My wand," Drell joked at first. "Well, I thought I'd come see the Highland Games in person since Enchantra's visiting Cassandra's parents and Skippy's visiting Manhattan."

"That's nice." Michelle said.

"Yeah, I figured why not?" Drell shrugged. 

'He is going to ruin my vacation!' Cherry thought to herself in misfortune since Drell of all people was here.

"Oh, also, there's been someone impersonating Nessie." Drell then informed.

"There is?" Bud asked the warlock. 

"Yes, I saw it on my crystal ball when I was packing last night and Cherry had the daylights scared out of her." Drell replied as he adjusted his glasses. 

"Did you see who it was?" Michelle asked.

"You won't be happy to know." Drell said.

Bud and Michelle looked anxious. 

"How bad can it be?" Cherry scoffed until her eyes became wide after Drell whispered to her if who it was. "No way!"

"Unfortunately." Drell nodded.

"Then that means--" Cherry cupped her mouth.

"Yep..." Drell nodded. 

"I gotta tell Atticus." Cherry said as she was about to go off.

"I already know." Atticus said.

"You knew this whole time?!" Cherry asked. "Why you!" 

Atticus covered her mouth. "Yes."

"How?" Cherry muffled.

"My vision power." Atticus told her.

Cherry rolled her eyes and slumped. "Cheater..."

"I didn't wanna say anything, because I thought it'd make you still not think The Loch Ness Monster was real." Atticus replied.

"Well, where is she now?" Cherry asked.

"She's probably getting some food right now," Drell guessed. "If I had to guess, I mean... She could be anywhere."

"I bet my mom would know," Atticus added. "Mom knows lots of mystic sea creatures, especially octopids and mermaids."

"I wonder how the others are doing?" Drell said.

"A dog is driving them around." Cherry deadpanned.

"A dog?" Drell repeated.

"Patch's nephew, Domino." Atticus told him.

"Ohh." Drell said.

"Is everyone besides me crazy?!" Cherry groaned since no one seemed to have trouble about dogs driving except for her.


	5. Chapter 5

Meanwhile with the others...

Annie helped Domino with the pedals as he drove the steering wheel and sat on some books so he could see over the windshield. Scrappy was soon shown waking up from a nap in the back of the Mystery Machine. 

"Is this the right way?" Domino asked as Shaggy ate ice cream and Scooby looked at the map. 

"I hope so." Annie replied as she helped him drive successfully since Shaggy wasn't the best driver.

"Uncle Scooby, you have the map upside down." Scrappy told his uncle.

"Rappy?" Scooby replied.

Scrappy leaned over his uncle's shoulder and turned the map around.

"We've been going in circles?!" Domino complained. "Ugh... Annie, turn us around."

"You got it." Annie said.

Domino held onto the wheel while looking over his shoulder as Annie pulled on reverse to turn them around.

"Like, as long as we follow the road signs, what could go wrong?" Shaggy shrugged.

"Okay, Domino, you're clear to go." Scrappy told the Dalmatian puppy.

"Great." Domino smiled.

Annie then continued to push the pedals while Domino steered them around, following the signs on the road instead of Scooby's sense of direction, and where one of them led them to a different road. 

"This almost looks like the driveway to Ms. Grimwood's school." Scrappy commented as he looked out the window.

"Like, I thought that things were getting creepier and spookier." Shaggy agreed.

"You're telling me." Annie said.

"Re too!" Scooby added.

"There's a lot of frogs out here." Domino commented.

"I hope the others are having a better time than we are." Annie said.

Back with the others...

Cherry soon looked sick, but she wasn't throwing up from seasickness, but she looked bored out of her mind. 

"Oh, darn, there's no signal for me to check Club Penguin with." Darla pouted as she took out her phone.

"Well, this is boring." Patch said.

"Anything coming up on the sonar, Velma?" Daphne asked.

"Are you kidding?" Velma replied. "This whole sonar system's so old, it couldn't pick up a radio station!"

"That's odd." Little Dipper said.

"It is strange," Shannon agreed with her puppy. "I know her research funding is limited, but she's obviously not spending any of it on new equipment."

"Then what is she spending it on?" Little Dipper asked.

"That sounds like a mystery within a mystery." 

Velma replied until there was beeping heard.

"Hey, we might have something!" Daphne noticed something on screen.

"And it's coming fast." Little Dipper added.

"We better check this out." Velma replied.

Everyone soon looked out into the water to see what was in the water.

"Look!" Daphne pointed. "Something's moving along the surface!"

"Should we send Atticus down to fight it?" Cherry asked.

"Do what?!" Atticus replied.

"It's her!" Shannon gasped. "She's back!"

Drell soon pushed Atticus into the water before waving his hand slightly.

"I'll get him for that." Atticus glared as he changed into his merperson form before swimming towards the Loch Ness Monster.

"Fredward, isn't it about time for one of your plans?" Bud asked.

"Uh, I think we can let Atticus get this one, and--" Fred replied before glancing at him. "Did you just call me Fredward? That's not even a name!"

"Why did you call him that?" Michelle asked her husband.

"Isn't that his name?" Bud asked.

"Fredward isn't a name, Dad, it's just Fred or Freddy!" Cherry replied.

"I went to school with a Fredward." Bud smiled proudly.

"No, you didn't..." Michelle and Cherry replied flatly slightly as he was going to tell them a made-up story.

"Oh, okay." Bud sighed.

Atticus looked all around under the water as he was in his merman form. "All right, Nessie, where are you?" he then asked, looking for The Loch Ness Monster before he soon saw her charging at him. "Oh, snap!" he panicked at first and then got ready to fight back against the monster.

There were bumps rocking the boat.

"Atticus, knock it off down there, you're rocking the boat!" Cherry glared as she was hanging on the edge before looking up to Drell. "Uh, could you give me a hand?"

Drell smirked and soon clapped his hands.

"I'm serious!" Cherry snapped as she narrowed her eyes.

Drell laughed and soon helped her back up on deck as Bud randomly sang 'Don't Rock the Boat' since his daughter mentioned it. Atticus soon jumped over the boat with his merman tail fin and he splashed back down to tackle The Loch Ness Monster.

"Go, Atticus!" Darla and Patch cheered.

"Nessie, I may not know you well, but we don't have to fight," Atticus told the Loch Ness Monster. "Maybe there's something we can talk about this."

All he could hear was random roars.

Atticus paused for a moment. "Uh... Either your accent is hard to decipher, or you're speaking gibberish." 

The monster soon reared Atticus up out of the water, crashing him through the boat. Atticus blinked as he crashed through, his head sticking out of the deck, but he wasn't hurt.

"So, how's it going?" Cherry asked Atticus as she stood over him with a smirk.

"I think I found the fake one and it's the one I'm fighting." Atticus said.

"Way to go, Atticus!" Drell praised. "What gave it away?"

"Well, she tried to talk to me, but she spoke in words I couldn't understand." Atticus replied.

"Alright, then go and fight her and don't hold back." Cherry said.

"Uh, Drell, could you push me down?" Atticus asked.

"Sure thing, kiddo..." Drell replied as he put his fat foot over Atticus's head and pressed down.

Atticus soon came back down underwater to go off and fight the fake monster. Drell soon stumbled slightly, nearly falling in the hole until he caught his balance. Cherry looked almost disappointed that he didn't fall in. Drell folded his arms and stood over her.

"I'm just... Gonna go check on my parents..." Cherry smiled nervously as she walked away from him.

Atticus soon swam towards the fake monster while looking like a superhero flying. The fake monster snarled until Atticus slammed up against it.

"You've forced my tail fin, buddy," Atticus glared. "I don't know who you are, but I'm about to find out."

Atticus soon pulled it by the neck.

The monster snarled at Atticus.

"Uh... Yeah... Greaaaugh to you too..." Atticus rolled his eyes before he soon started to spin it around by the neck.

The monster yelled out before there was a human screaming sound heard.

"Wait... There's a human inside there..." Atticus narrowed his eyes. 

Fred began to throw the nets overboard with the others while Drell just face-palmed, and where the nets caught Atticus.

"Hey, get off of me!" Atticus grunted and struggled.

The monster soon broke free and swam away from Atticus as he was trapped at first.

"Fred!" Drell glared.

Darla leaned over and took a look in the water before looking over. "Uh, Fred, you just snared my brother."

"Yeah, that's Atticus." Hallie realized as Little Dipper looked with them.

Atticus poked his head out with a glare. "Whose idea was it with the nets?!"

"Fred's!" Everyone else pointed to the leader of Mystery Inc in blame.

"Hey, Atticus, no hard feelings, right?" Fred smiled nervously.

Atticus soon came back on deck, waiting for his lower half to glow as his legs returned before he stood up. "You think you're real funny, don't ya?" he then glared at the leader of Mystery Inc.

"I thought it would have caught the Loch Ness Monster." Fred smiled nervously.

"Mm..." Atticus firmly hummed.

"So, did you get it?" Drell asked.

"It got away," Atticus replied. "Also, that's not the real Nessie."

"You sure?" Daphne asked.

"Trust me, I know," Atticus crossed his arms. "Someone's trying to trick us."

"I believe him." Darla said.

"Did you see who it was?" Michelle asked.

"No." Atticus shook his head.

"Didn't you use your X-Ray vision?" Cherry asked.

Atticus soon face-palmed himself. "X-Ray Vision! Duh!"

"X-Ray vision?" Fred asked Cherry. "Who do you think he is, Superman?"

Cherry bore a deadpan expression on her face.

"Not this comic book talk again," Velma groaned. "It's bad enough when Shaggy and Scooby talk about The Blue Falcon and Dynomutt."

"But they are real." Cherry said.

"You're the one who didn't believe in The Loch Ness Monster." Velma reminded her.

"Yeah, but that was until I saw it up close." Cherry defended.

"Whatever you say, Cherry." Velma replied. 

Cherry glared and folded her arms in a huff. 

Back with the others in a spooky forest...

"It looks really scary out there." Annie shivered.

"Maybe we should have gone left." Domino said.

"Like, Scoob, old buddy, I got a feeling we're not in Coolsville anymore." Shaggy commented. 

The van soon got stuck.

"Aw, come on!" Scrappy complained.

"What is that?" Domino asked as he looked out the window. "A pot hole?"

"Now what?" Annie asked.

They soon got of the van and took a look at what got them stuck. 

"Rikes!" Scooby yelped once he saw a scary shadow. 

"Who is it?" Scrappy glared as he put his fists up. "Let me at 'em! Let me at 'em!"

"Uh, I don't think you wanna fight who it is." Annie said.

"Raggy! Rook!" Scooby yelped. 

Shaggy took a fearful look. "Okay, I'm looking, but I'm not liking!"

They soon saw it wasn't what they thought.

"Aw, what a cute little critter," Domino cooed to the newt. "Hey, little guy, you must be a newt, do you know a boy named Ned Flemkin?"

"Domino!" Annie laughed.

"I sure do." The newt smiled.

"Wait, what?" Annie asked the newt. "I thought that was just a cartoon."

"Nope, he's real." The newt smiled.

"So, does that mean you know Newton?" Domino smiled back. "I love those cartoons."

"Yep, I sure do." The newt smiled back.

"Oh, Annie, can I keep him?" Domino asked the girl. "Uncle Patch gets to have his own pets..."

"Oh, all right." Annie smiled.

"Yay!" Domino beamed as he leaned his head down. "Have a ride, little fella."

The newt crawled onto his head and smiled back down to him.

"My name is Domino, and this is my owner, Annie," Domino introduced. "What's your name?"

"Yeah, what is it?" Annie added with a smile.

"I'm just a newt," The newt replied, revealing to be nameless. "No one's ever given me a name."

"Oh... Hmm... How about Checkers since my name is Domino?" Domino suggested.

"Yeah!" The newt smiled.

"Checkers the Newt!" Domino cheered. "Yes!"

"Oh, what a lovely name." Annie approved.

"And did you like my shadow?" Checkers asked.

"It was pretty interesting," Domino told Checkers as he let the newt crawl onto his head like when Patch found a snake he liked during his adventure with Jonny Quest. "Though you scared Shaggy and Scooby."

"Oops, sorry." Checkers replied.

"Uncle Scooby, Shaggy, come on out, it's only a little salamander!" Scrappy called out.

"Actually, he's a newt." Domino corrected.

Scooby leaned in to see the newt up close.

"Wah! Giant dog!" Checkers yelped and grabbed Domino's ears to hide himself inside of.

"Don't worry, he's friendly." Domino assured his pet.

Scooby glanced at the newt slightly.

"Aw, he's precious," Scrappy cooed. "What's his name?"

"I've named him Checkers." Domino smiled.

"Cute name for such a cute little guy." Annie smiled back.

Checkers blushed in response to that. There was soon steam being shot through the bushes.

"Steam?" Domino wondered. "Where did that come from?"

"I think from that." Checkers said as he pointed up.

Everyone soon looked behind them and looked up and saw beady red eyes.

"GODZILLA!" Domino called out.

"Loch Ness Monster." Annie corrected.

"I know, I just always wanted to say that, but MONSTER!" Domino smiled coolly before panicking again.

"Run!" Checkers yelped.

"Like, no problem!" Shaggy replied as he soon ran with Scooby.

Scooby then grabbed his puppy nephew by his collar to run with him. They soon ran back into the Mystery Machine. They soon got into it and drove off to get away from The Loch Ness Monster only to spin around in circles.

"SCOOBY!" Domino cried out before taking the wheel so that they could drive straight.

"Thank you." Checkers said as he was dizzy.

Domino smirked as he drove straight before screaming with Annie as the Loch Ness Monster was now right in front of them.

"Turn us around!" Annie panicked.

Domino looked over his shoulder and soon backed up away from the monster.

"I know what to do," Scrappy glared. "I'll give him a good daily dose of Puppy Power!"

"I think she will just think your good for a snack." Annie said.

They were soon spinning again as they tried to avoid The Loch Ness Monster.

"I thought the Loch Ness Monster only attacked in water!" Domino told the others.

"I thought so too!" Annie added.

"TREE!" Scrappy cried out.

"Tree?" Domino asked before he yelped and saw himself driving up a tree. "Oh, a tree!" He soon drove from it.

They soon flew out of the tree leaves and went flying in the air.

"Uh, is it me or are we flying like in the movie Flubber?" Annie asked.

"We're flying." Checkers said.

"So we are..." Domino's eyes widened. "Uh, I don't remember this being in the simulation."

"That's because cars don't fly." Scrappy said.

"Wow, I think we, like, lost Nessie, guys!" Shaggy called out. "But what happened to the road, and for that matter, the land?!"

They soon saw that they were now about to crash land.

"Like, Houston, we have a problem!" Shaggy yelped as he latched onto Scooby. "May Day! May Day! May Day!"

With the others on deck...

"That sounds like Shaggy." Velma commented.

"Guys, what's going on?" Atticus asked through the walkie-talkie.

"LIKE, INCOMING!" Shaggy's voice called out. 

Cherry looked up at the sky had yelled once she saw the Mystery Machine dropping from the sky, and she soon got out of the way once she saw it. 

CRASH!

Luckily, no one was hurt and everyone made it out of the way on time.

"What the heck?" Fred glared slightly. "Somebody get that guy's license!"

"Doggie license?" Domino smiled nervously as he showed his collar.

"Domino!" Patch chuckled to his nephew. "Ooh, you have a new pet?"

"Uncle Patch, this is my pet newt," Domino smiled. "His name is Checkers."

"Nice to meet you." Patch smiled at the newt.

"Uncle Patch, huh?" Checkers replied.

"He's the best uncle in the whole world!" Domino beamed.

"Aw, I don't know about that." Patch smiled bashfully.


	6. Chapter 6

Everyone soon got back on the dock. 

"So, what brings you guys back?" Drell asked.

"We saw The Loch Ness Monster in the woods." Annie replied.

"Really?" Hallie asked her twin.

"Are you sure?" Atticus added.

"Come on, we'll show you." Scrappy told the others.

They then went back into the forest to find The Loch Ness Monster, and they soon got to the spot where Shaggy and the others had seen the beast. 

"Are you sure this is where you saw The Loch Ness Monster, Shaggy?" Velma asked.

"Hmm... Let me see..." Shaggy replied before diving into the mud before panicking. "Like, zoinks! It's the monster!"

"Yep," Annie nodded. "This is the spot."

"Look, these monster tracks turned into tire tracks." Daphne noticed.

"They sure aren't from the Mystery Machine." Fred added.

"Something smells fishy here, and it's not Bud's beard." Michelle commented.

"So, there's two fake monsters?" Cherry asked.'

"Like, two?" Shaggy gulped.

"Yeah, we saw one back on the boat," Atticus replied. "I almost had it."

"But then someone thought it was a good idea to throw a net." Bud said.

"I said sorry!" Fred defended. 

"Now, now, let's go over this at the castle," Drell replied as he knelt on the ground to look for evidence. "I'm sure there'll be an answer at the library without me telling you."

"All right." Atticus agreed.

And with that, they all went back into Blake Castle to do some work.

"Uh, sorry about your engine, Professor Pembrooke," Michelle told Fiona. "Not to mention the net rigging..."

"And your refrigerator." Shaggy added.

"What happened to her refrigerator?" Hallie asked.

"Oh, uh, nothing." Shaggy chuckled nervously. 

"Reah," Scooby added. "Ruthin'."

"Dont worry yerselves none," Fiona told the others. "It was all in the name of research. And it sounds like ye had quite the sighting."

"Oh, we sure did." Darla said.

"Sighting?" Shaggy gulped. "My eyes were closed the whole time!"

"Re too!" Scooby added.

"Not mine." Scrappy smiled.

"Well, at least the Games Field is looking good as new." Shannon smiled to the others. 

"Guess we owe the Haggart Brothers a hearty thanks." Fred smiled back.

"But... Where are they?" Velma wondered.

"Heh... Those jokers?" Shannon scoffed. "If goofin' off were a Highland Games event, Colin and Angus would be champions for sure."

"Speaking of 'goofing off', where's Scooby?" Shaggy wondered.

"Over there." Patch said as he pointed to where Scooby was.

Shaggy looked over and came to the cowardly dog as he used a telescope. "Like, way to go, Scoob!" he then told his best friend. 

"Yeah, way to go, Uncle Scooby!" Scrappy added.

"Mind if I take a look?" Little Dipper asked.

Scooby allowed the Dalmatian puppy to take a look for himself.

"Oh, guys, there's a ship coming to dock way out there!" Little Dipper told the others as he used the telescope the wrong way.

"Other way, Little Dipper." Patch chuckled to his nephew.

"Oh, so if I was seeing it far away at the wrong end, then that means--" Little Dipper said before seeing the ship he saw.

The ship soon honked as it came toward the dock.

"Ahoy, there!" Sir Ian called out from the top of the ship with a smirk. "Captain Ian Locksey at yer service!"

"Ahoy, Captain!" Annie called back.

"Man, like, that barge is on a charge!" Shaggy cried out.

The boat soon broke through the dock.

"Smooth move, old man!" Cherry called out to Sir Ian.

"Kind of slow on stopping the boat!" Bud added.

"Oh, dear, oh, dear, I'm terribly sorry about that Miss Blake." Sir Ian told Shannon.

"It's quite all right, Sir Ian!" Shannon sighed. "Kinda getting used to this..."

"Yes, of course, that'll do then," Sir Ian replied before barking orders. "Secure the bow line! Anchors away!"

"Wait!" Michelle yelped. "No! Don't!"

The anchors soon came shooting down from the boat and landed in the wood. 

"Like, with Sir Ian around, who needs a monster?" Shaggy smiled nervously.

"Reah!" Scooby laughed in agreement.

"I agree with Shaggy and Uncle Scooby." Scrappy added.

"Well, well, well, I should've known..." Fiona commented as she was wiping down a wrench. "Sir Ian Locksey... A Nessie true believer after all."

"Believer?" Sir Ian scoffed. "Ah, nonsense, Fiona! I'm here to protect the Games Field; I'm going to patrol these waters to make sure nothing else peculiar happens! Loch Ness is now under my command!"

"You can't be serious!" Drell glared.

"Ye can't do that!" Fiona added. 

"I can and I will!" Sir Ian replied. "I hereby declare that no boat other than mine is to be allowed in the vicinity of Blake Castle!"

"And here we go..." Michelle sighed as Fiona and Sir Ian were going to argue again.

"Sir Ian, you can't do that!" Drell glared.

"I can and I have, sonny boy!" Sir Ian glared back, though he didn't know who Drell was.

"Oh, why, you old sea dog!" Drell glared.

Cherry and Atticus tried to hold back Drell only for him to storm toward Sir Ian while dragging them behind him due to how much more powerful he was compared to them.

"Ah, I dare ye to come up here and say that to me face!" Sir Ian sneered to the warlock.

"Well, he asked for it." Cherry said.

"Oh, you are sailing for a wailing!" Drell argued with Sir Ian before throwing Cherry and Atticus off of him, making them fall on top of each other.

"Have you been working out?" Atticus wearily asked Drell.

"Yeah, and I'm gonna send that fool to the moon." Drell shook his fist toward Sir Ian.

"Now, now, let's not do anything hasty." Atticus smiled nervously.

"Oh, how could ye stop me?" Fiona spat at Sir Ian as she glared at him with Drell.

"By having that floating scrap pile condemned," Sir Ian glared back at Fiona and the warlock. "Now, I suggest ye finish yer repairs and be on yer way."

"That does it!" Drell glared as he was about to lift the anchors.

"Drell, easy!" Cherry smiled nervously.

"Stay out of my way!" Drell glared at her as he stormed toward Sir Ian's boat. "Blow this out your bagpipes!"

"Uh, how about we search for Nessie on your boat, Captain?" Bud asked.

"Don't get involved..." Michelle moaned to her husband as she was worried that he would just make this worse.

"Fair enough." Sir Ian soon nodded in agreement.

"Oh... All right then..." Michelle replied while Bud smirked innocently.

There was soon an explosion heard and everyone looked toward Fiona's ship in concern.

"Uh, Professor Pembrooke?" Velma spoke up nervously. "Perhaps we should go with Sir Ian. To search for more clues."

"Yeah, besides, your engine sounds like it needs some attending to." Atticus said.

"Brilliant," Fiona replied. "Perhaps we'll make a believer out of him yet."

"Maybe I can fix it." Bud offered as he brought out his screwdriver.

"No, no, I can fix it." Fiona insisted.

"All right, men, weigh the anchor!" Sir Ian called out to his ship hands.

"I'll rip these off!" Drell glared at Sir Ian.

"Aw, ye quit bein' so hardheaded!" Sir Ian glared back at him.

Drell was about to rip the anchors out.

"Okay, Drell, I think you've done enough..." Cherry smiled nervously as she came toward him. "I-I mean someone could get hurt..."

"Dang it." Drell groaned.

Cherry smiled nervously and the anchors were soon brought back up by the command of Sir Ian.

Later on, they soon came onto Sir Ian's ship and soon rode out through the loch, and where they soon saw the technology they had inside.

"Man, this is amazing!" Cherry approved the high tech atmosphere.

"Yes, it sure is impressive equipment," Velma agreed. "So multi-functional."

"Amazing." Domino smiled.

"Totally!" Fred added as he was playing a video game. "I beat my high score!"

"That doesn't look like a video game..." Little Dipper commented as he took a look. 

"Trust us, we know video games," Domino added. "We watched Dad play one in Chloe's office."

"Is that a video game?" Patch asked.

The screen soon changed to a countdown.

"Hey," Fred pouted. "What happened to my game?"

"Um, Fred, I think you were playing the Digital Compass." Daphne told him.

"I knew it." Little Dipper said.

"Wow, good eye, Dipper." Patch smiled to his nephew.

"Well, I still got a high score." Fred smirked innocently.

"He has no idea what the Digital Compass is, does he?" Little Dipper asked his uncle, unimpressed.

"I'm afraid that even though Fred is the leader, he's not the sharpest crayon in the box." Patch sighed himself.

"Crayons are delicious." Domino smiled.

"It's a figure of speech." Annie told her Dalmatian.

"Oh, but still..." Domino replied before grinning nervously which showed his teeth were all colors of the rainbow now.

"I networked Cherry's laptop into the ship's computer," Velma told the others. "This way I can monitor the sonar and download the information."

"You did what with my laptop!?" Cherry glared slightly.

"Very well..." Sir Ian shrugged to that.

"Uh, Velma, maybe you shouldn't have done that." Michelle gulped.

Something soon came up from the floor after Scooby sniffed it with Scrappy.

"Um, what is this?" Bud asked Sir Ian.

"Say hello to the Ocean Motion 3000." Sir Ian replied.

"Hello, Ocean Motion 3000," Bud smiled. "I love your screen, it really brings out your hard drive."

"Is he alright?" Sir Ian asked.

"He's just... Special..." Michelle smiled about her husband's childishness.

"If you say so." Sir Ian said.

"Anyway, what does this machine do?" Hallie changed the subject.

"Ah, of course," Sir Ian nodded. "With it, we can track our position by satellite, while simultaneously scanning the cantor of the flow."

"Look!" Darla pointed out as she saw something swimming in the water. "It's Nessie!"

"McIntyre, report?" Sir Ian asked a man beside him.

"Sir, target spotted bearing 60 fathoms at 30 knots." The man replied.

"It's nearly 20 meters long." Velma added.

"Whoa." Bud said.

"And it's gone." Scrappy told the others.

"A target that size surely cannot just vanish," Sir Ian scoffed. "There must be some explanation."

"Like a secret cave?" Annie guessed.

"Aye," Shannon nodded to her. "Loch Ness is famous for them."

"I wish there was someway we could check it out." Fred commented.

"Speaking of checking out..." Shaggy smirked before whispering to Scooby.

"You two stay." Cherry glared at Shaggy and Scooby.

Shaggy and Scooby nervously looked back at her.

"You stay where you are or I'll give you something to be scared of." Cherry threatened.

Shaggy and Scooby soon groaned as they should have known that Cherry would overhear them. 

"Sir, what's that?" Darla asked as she spotted something. 

"Ah, that would be my mini sub, wee lass." Sir Ian informed.

"Can we borrow it?" Darla asked.

"That would be perfect for exploring the Loch." Cherry agreed. 

"Do ye think ye could pilot such a craft?" Sir Ian asked them.

"Sure." Atticus said.

"Yeah, I drove my van into the loch just yesterday." Fred smiled innocently which made everyone look at him. 

"Maybe I can drive." Atticus smirked.

"Please!" Everyone else begged.

Soon enough, they were all in the mini sub and Atticus stood at the controls with a captain's hat and coat to look professional.

"I'm Sinbad the Sailor!" Atticus called out with a laugh. "Everyone in their seats, matey?"

"You are so weird." Cherry rolled her eyes.

"Everyone is in their seats, Captain." Patch saluted.

"Okay, everyone, get ready to dive, dive, DIVE!" Atticus called out.

The magnetic arm soon released them so that they could explore under the sea. Scooby and Shaggy soon screamed as they fell.

"Oh, it looks pretty out there..." Michelle smiled.

"Romantic too..." Bud smiled back as he held her.

Cherry shuddered as her parents soon made out with each other. "Old people love..."

"I wonder if we'll see the real one." Domino whispered.

"I hope we do." Little Dipper whispered back to her brother. 

"I like to whisper too." Patch whispered jokingly to his nephews.


	7. Chapter 7

As they made their way to the secret cave, a school of fish swam by.

"Hey, look, Rainbow Fish!" Darla giggled as she saw a fish with shiny scales swimming with a blue male fish and a female young seahorse who seemed to have a human-like face. 

"Hey, it is..." Cherry replied. "I haven't read that book in years... And there's Blue and Sea Filly."

"Wow." Domino said.

"All this sub needs is a styling green paint job, and it'll be da bomb diggety!" Fred praised.

"I think it's perfect the way it is." Hallie said.

"Avast ye, lubbers!" Atticus called out. "Prepare to board!"

"Atticus, stop it, you sound so stupid." Cherry rolled her eyes.

"Now, Cherry..." Michelle spoke up to that.

"I know, I know," Cherry rolled her eyes. "Be nice."

"Hey, guys, check this out, there's even a sonar activated camera!" Atticus smiled. 

"Activating exterior lights!" Shannon told him.

"Ooh." Little Dipper smiled.

"And then we'll find the giant squid and he'll crush us from the inside." Cherry smirked.

"Oh, Cherry, don't jinx us." Drell begged.

"Oh, come on, everyone knows the giant squid is a myth." Cherry scoffed.

"No, he isn't." Drell said.

"Oh, and I bet he's as real as the chicken of the sea." Cherry smirked.

"Silly Cherry, that's tuna!" Bud laughed.

Cherry narrowed her eyes and sighed to her father's slowness. "Atticus, you better turn on the lights," She then suggested. "It looks pretty dark up ahead and not even I can see down there."

"You got it." Atticus said.

The lights soon came on as they went to check out the cave within the loch to see if they could find anything about Nessie.

"Now, all we need to do is find the entrance of the underwater caves." Atticus told the others as he looked around. 

"Man, it's darker than Cherry's bedroom in here." Michelle commented.

"Hey!" Cherry glared before she then gave up. "Yeah, you got a point there..."

"Ronsters! Ronsters!" Scooby yelped.

"Aw, Uncle Scooby, that's just a school of eels!" Scrappy told his cowardly uncle.

"That's right." Patch nodded.

"Scooby, please get off, I have to concentrate." Atticus told the cowardly Great Dane.

"Rorry, Ratticus..." Scooby pouted as he soon got off of him.

Soon enough, they made it to the exit. 

"Man, it's creepy here..." Atticus said. "Kinda reminds me of Evil Manta's lair."

"Look!" Shannon called out. "I think we found the entrance!"

"Aw, so it is!" Atticus smiled as he went that way.

"Great." Patch said.

"And I thought that would be impossible." Shannon smiled.

"Well, nothing's impossible when you got Scooby-Doo around." Daphne smiled back to her cousin.

"Aw, shucks!" Scooby smiled bashfully.

Once they surfaced, the door opened. 

"Is it my imagination or are we in shallow water?" Fred asked.

"Prepare to surface!" Atticus called out.

"Aye-Aye!" Darla saluted as she wore a sailor dress.

"Nice dress." Hallie smiled.

"Oh, do you like it?" Darla smiled back. "I made it myself~"

Annie smiled as well as the dress was quite cute much like the girl wearing it.

The mini sub soon floated to the surface and they were on dry land and the hatch opened up.

"Looks roomy." Little Dipper smiled.

"Whoa... This is amazing..." Cherry looked shocked and astonished by the sights.

"Hello?" Fred called out only to get an echo.

"Please don't do that, Fred." Shaggy begged.

"Why?" Fred asked.

"I'm afraid something might answer." Shaggy replied nervously as Fred helped Daphne out of the sub before laughing nervously.

"Like what?" Cherry scoffed. "The Giant Squid?"

"I doubt anything is here." Atticus said.

Scooby soon sniffed around with Patch just to make sure.

"You know, this kinda reminds me of that world that Milo Thatch found," Drell told them. "Way back in 1914."

"He found a world?" Bud asked as he heard about that story from his parents before him. "I thought the crew told Mr. Whitmore that they didn't find anything and that Milo went down and never returned?"

"Ah, yes, but they just told Whitmore that to throw them off the trail of the Lost Empire of Atlantis." Drell smirked.

"Ohh." Bud said.

"Fun story, I'm surprised you all don't know about it." Drell replied.

"Well, Atlantis isn't really studied in schools much..." Annie shrugged with Hallie. "It sounds like a lot of fun though."

"So, Atlantis is real then?" Hallie asked. 

"Oh, yes," Drell replied. "Especially Kidagakash."

The others struggled to say the name.

Drell rolled his eyes. "You can call her 'Kida' for short."

"Cool." The girls smiled.

"I never took you guys there?" Drell asked in surprise. "Huh... Could've sworn I did, but yeah, it's quite the experience."

"Cool." Hallie smiled.

Scooby soon sniffed about until he ran into some bones. "Mm... Yummy bones!" The cowardly Great Dane smiled.

"Scooby, I think those bones are taken." Domino replied as he spotted a skeleton.

Scooby soon saw the skeleton and got scared.

"Ugh, a skeleton!" Little Dipper groaned in fear and disgust.

"I think we found where Nessie leaves her leftovers." Drell said.

Cherry shivered and hid behind him nervously.

"Uh... Ahem..." Drell glanced at her.

"Sorry..." Cherry smiled nervously.

"Anyway, she's not here." Drell said.

"Are you sure?" Patch asked.

"Yep." Drell nodded.

"So, um, Nessie eats people?" Cherry gulped nervously.

"She sure does." Drell said.

Cherry looked a little nervous now about meeting the Loch Ness Monster up close now.

"Scoob, you okay?" Shaggy called out as he came to his shivering best friend and then saw the skeletons. "Oh, man! You guys might wanna check this out!"

"What's wrong, Cherry?" Drell smirked to the perky goth. "I thought you loved death~"

"Not when it's coming." Cherry gulped.

"I think we stumbled across a burial ground used by Ancient Scottish warriors." Velma told the others. 

"You think Princess Merida of the DunBroch clan is around here somewhere?" Hallie pondered.

"Maybe." Annie said.

"You guys know Princess Merida?" Velma asked the long-lost twins.

"She's our ancestor on our grandmother's side," Hallie replied. "He told us all about her."

"Yeah... I wish I could be as brave as her..." Annie sighed. "Chessy says I'm a bit of a coward."

"Don't worry, I'm sure your courage will come in." Atticus assured her.

Annie sighed as she wasn't too sure about that.

"I wonder..." Michelle spoke up. "If they bury the dead down here, that means there has to be a secret entrance up to the surface."

"That does sound possible." Daphne had to admit and agree with the woman.

"I think Shaggy and Scooby are trying to become warriors." Darla giggled as she saw the cowardly duo dress up in suits of armor.

"What?" Cherry asked before looking. "Oh, my God..." she then grumbled slightly.

Shaggy and Scooby clashed their swords together before laughing to each other. 

"Hey, guys, I found something..." Bud said as he knelt down. "It seems to be a Philip's Master-Meister Tool Wizard."

"ENGLISH!" Cherry called back.

"It's a screwdriver." Bud told his daughter.

"Why would there be a screwdriver here?" Scrappy asked.

"Maybe they were handy Ancient People?" Bud smiled innocently.

Cherry had a sharp glare and face-palmed from her father's childishness.

"What?" Bud shrugged innocently.

"Does anyone think it just got slightly darker?" Annie asked.

"Drell, are you standing right behind me?" Cherry asked nervously.

"No, Cherry, I'm right here." Drell replied as he was sitting in a corner.

"Then why do I feel scared to death right now?" Cherry's eyes widened.

Drell looked over and looked back calmly before he did a double take. "Okay, um, Cherry, don't scream, but there's a monster right behind you, about to eat you."

Atticus soon looked behind them and used his X-Ray vision to see if it was the real one.

"Jinkies!" Velma cried out.

"Get to the submarine!" Fred told the others.

"I-Is that the real one?" Cherry asked her best friend.

"Hmm..." Atticus looked suspicious.

"Come on, you two!" Fred called out to Cherry and Atticus.

Cherry soon began to zip off as she didn't want to take any chances.

"Are you the real Nessie?" Atticus asked the monster.

"What of it, eh?" The monster replied in a heavy female Scottish accent.

"It is you!" Atticus replied before glaring. "You've been scaring people off!...Though some other people have been impersonating you."

"What?!" Nessie glared back. "I haven't scared anyone at all, I've just been minding me own business."

"I guess you are the real Loch Ness Monster..." Atticus replied.

"What's this about people bein' me?" Nessie still glared.

"Well, someone has anyway..." Atticus shrugged. "We were out in the water and I thought I was fighting you, but it was someone pretending to be you."

"That would explain the imposter that was following me, now if you don't want to be stuck here you'd all best get out." Nessie said.

"All right, Nessie, you be careful then." Atticus told the sea monster.

"Don't worry about me, laddie," Nessie replied. "I've been fine for thousands of years, but I suggest ye get goin' yerself."

Atticus bowed to her and soon went off with the others. Nessie soon helped the cowardly duo to the mini sub before her picture was taken. 

"Thanks, Nessie." Atticus smiled to the Loch Ness Monster.

"Ah, ye seem like a nice enough laddie, I guess I can let ye go off easily," Nessie replied. "Just watch out for Kraken, ye can't be too careful with him, he can be quite unpredictable, just ask those who lived during the clash of the titans."

"Yikes!" Atticus said.

Nessie soon went under the water, splashing Atticus slightly, but of course, it didn't bother him.

Once everyone was back in the mini sub, they made their way back to the ship.

"Okay, are we all here?" Michelle asked as she did a head count.

"Aye, we are, Mrs. B," Atticus replied like a pirate again which annoyed Cherry. "Prepare to board above the briny surface!"

"Please stop!" Cherry begged.

"Killjoy..." Atticus pouted. "At least you got to go to Treasure Island with the Muppets."

"Whatever." Cherry said.

"Is that everyone?" Michelle asked worriedly. "I feel like we're missing someone."

"All of us are here, Mom." Cherry said.

"All right, let's go then." Michelle replied.

Atticus then took them back up to the surface, and where they didn't have any bumps in the road.

"So far so good." Little Dipper told the others.

"Yeah, there's nothing standing in our way." Patch added.

Atticus stuck his tongue out as he soon drove them upward and out of the water, and where they got a boost from the real Nessie as she spotted the fake Nessie.

"That went well." Atticus smiled.

"Hmm..." Little Dipper pondered. "Seems like a force brought us faster."

"Wow, Little Dipper, that's quite a smart observation." Patch smiled to his nephew.

"I think Nessie might have given us a hand." Atticus smiled.

"Ye met the monster?!" Shannon asked.

"She's really nice once you get to know her," Atticus smiled innocently. "Plus, I got a knack for talking to sea creatures like my mother."

"That's amazing." Shannon smiled back.

"It's a living." Atticus replied.

They soon got out of the mini sub once they were above the ocean.

"We better get some sleep," Annie said as it was dark outside. "That was quite the adventure."

"It's not over yet, Ann," Hallie told her twin sister. "It's just begun."

"Totally!" Domino beamed and smiled with Hallie while Annie looked a little disappointed.

"Yeah, like, I'd hate to be tired and cranky during the monster's rampage." Shaggy commented.

They soon heard someone snoring. Cherry and Michelle looked over to Bud, but he was wide awake.

Little Dipper followed his ears as he soon came to the van where the snoring was coming from. "It's coming from here." He pointed.

Atticus opened up the van doors and he saw that it was Del and he was fast asleep.

"Del?" Fred asked out of surprise.

"Is he sleeping on your sweater, Velma?" Scrappy asked after seeing what Del was sleeping on.

"Huh? What?" Del snorted before waking up and smiled as he sat up to see the others as he adjusted his glasses. "Uh, hey, guys! Sorry, ya know, I was down here at the castle trying to connect with Nessie's energy, and somebody ripped off my van, man!"

"That's strange." Patch said.

"Someone stole your van?" Velma asked.

"Blake Castle..." Shannon added. 

"Like, whoa!" Shaggy gasped. "And it seemed like such a good neighborhood."

"Let's get going." Annie said.

"Time for bed." Cherry said before walking off before Drell grabbed her back.

"I don't think now is the time." Drell replied.

"You're right," Velma agreed. "There's still work to be done."

"Let's hit the road." Patch said.

"I guess we're not going to bed now." Annie frowned worriedly as she hugged Domino as they soon drove off.


	8. Chapter 8

"We've got to solve this mystery tonight, and I know just the person to help us do it," Velma told the others as she soon brought a radio out. "Professor Pembrooke? Come in, Professor... Do you read me?"

"She shouldn't be out in the loch alone," Shannon frowned. "Especially tonight."

"I hope nothing's happened to her." Daphne hoped.

"Maybe she's out looking for Nessie." Cherry said.

"She could be out of range or at the other end of the loch." Bud suggested logically.

There was soon a snarling heard.

"Please tell me that was someone's stomach." Cherry begged.

"Nope." Everyone else shook their heads.

"I was afraid of that." Cherry replied.

"Nessie, it's me, Atticus!" Atticus told the Loch Ness Monster.

The only thing he heard was random roars.

"Nessie?" Atticus frowned.

"DRIVE AROUND!" Cherry panicked as she flailed her arms.

"That's not Nessie!" Atticus told them.

"Are you sure?" Little Dipper asked him.

"Those roars were just gibberish." Atticus said.

"Hmm... Well, I suppose if anyone would know about that, it would be you." Little Dipper told Atticus.

"We have to lure it to some place that has water, but isn't so deep." Atticus said.

"But where?" Patch pondered in thought himself. "Hmm..."

"I know." Little Dipper smiled.

Everyone then looked to Little Dipper.

"Oh, what is it, Little Dipper?" Shannon asked the Dalmatian who seemed quite intelligent for his age.

Little Dipper soon whispered to her what he had in mind. Shannon listened with a smile while everyone else leaned over.

"I'm a clever clogs!" Little Dipper smiled, proud of himself.

"So, where do we go?" Velma asked.

"Leave this to us." Shannon replied as she took control with Little Dipper.

"This better be worth it." Cherry muttered with a roll of her eyes.

"It will." Little Dipper said.

They soon went off to where Little Dipper and Shannon had recommended, and it was a swamp.

"A swamp?" Hallie and Annie asked.

"Trust me, this is fool proof," Little Dipper promised. "And stop the van now."

The Mystery Machine soon came to a stop.

"I sure hope this goes well." Darla hoped to herself.

The top of the van seemed to fly off and land in the swamp due to the destruction it faced during this whole adventure.

"Well, that just happened." Cherry muttered.

"And here comes the fake Nessie." Domino said.

"This is the moment I've waited for my whole life!" Del grinned excitedly.

"Wait for it." Little Dipper said.

Nessie soon came out from the forest which made everybody scream into a panic. 

Cherry screamed too until she narrowed her eyes. "Hey, Atticus was right, it's a fake!"

"Told ya." Atticus said.

"Man, it looks worse than the original Star Trek special effects." Cherry replied.

"Hey!" Bud pouted about that since he loved Star Trek.

"I think we need to take a closer look at this monster." Fred suggested once they all realized that this Nessie was a fake one and not the real Loch Ness Monster.

They soon took off the disguise of the fake Loch Ness Monster.

"That's Del's van!" Annie and Hallie told each other in unison.

"Aw, she's not real?" Del frowned in disappointment. "Aw... But... My van!"

"Crazy little man..." Bud rolled his eyes which made Michelle giggle to him.

They soon opened one of the doors to Del's van.

"This can only mean one thing." Little Dipper told the others.

"And what would that be, Little Dipper?" Scrappy asked.

"Nessie or not, there's still part of this mystery to be solved," Little Dipper replied before taking seaweed off of Del's van tire before muffling. "And someone's been using Del's van to make a fake Nessie to scare us all out of Scotland!" he then ate the seaweed before grunting. "Ugh! That tastes worse than spinach!"

"I agree." Cherry nodded.

"Aw, seaweed is actually delicious." Michelle smiled innocently which made Cherry gag and stick her tongue out in the background.

"There's only one thing left to do." Little Dipper continued. 

"Take a two week vacation to a tropical paradise?" Shaggy asked.

The sheep next to him then let out a bleat which sounded a lot like 'Bahamas'.

"Yeah, like, The Bahamas!" Shaggy agreed.

"Where'd that sheep come from?" Hallie asked.

"Must've crashed on the way." Annie pondered.

Domino giggled as he fluffed up the sheep's wool as he loved how it felt.

"Besides, you chickens, we have to head back to Blake Castle," Little Dipper informed logically. "I got a plan."

"Are we really going to listen to a dog?" Cherry deadpanned.

"Yes, we are." Atticus said.

Cherry groaned as she felt like the only sane person left.

"This'll be crazier than the last Dragon Games in.... A very long time..." Drell replied as it was such a long time ago. "Anyway, what's the plan, Little Dipper?"

"Follow my lead." Little Dipper told them before revealing his plan to all of them.

Everyone was now listening to his plan.

Later that night...

Darla carried her parasol as she was in a boat with Atticus and they were both in rain coats as he paddled her with Cherry while Shaggy, Scooby, and Scrappy took another boat after being bribed by Scooby Snax.

"I love it when those two are bribed." Cherry said.

"Atticus, can Yuki, Teresa, and Elena come to Comic Con with us if we go?" Darla asked her big brother.

"Um, I'm sure they can, Darla, but why?" Atticus smiled to his little sister.

"Yuki wants to see a comic book about some ducks..." Darla replied. "Uh... Powerful Ducks? Strong Ducks?"

"Mighty Ducks?" Cherry replied.

"That was it." Darla then nodded.

"Sure." Atticus said.

"Thanks, Atticus," Darla smiled. "It would mean so much to her."

"Any comics that Teresa and Elena want?" Atticus asked.

"Elena wants to see Aquaman comics and I think Teresa said something about Bumblebee from The East Titans." Darla paused to think it over.

"All right." Atticus said.

Scooby soon took out the box of Scooby Snax and began to eat them. 

"Could I have some too, Uncle Scooby?" Scrappy smiled.

Scooby smiled back to his nephew and shared with him and Shaggy.

"Still tasty." Scrappy smiled.

Back at the castle...

"Shaggy, Scooby, Scrappy, Cherry, Atticus, and Darla are in position," Velma said through her walkie-talkie. "Is everyone else ready?"

"Sonar is up and running," Daphne replied as she was with Shannon, Little Dipper, Bud, Michelle, and Sir Ian. "Everything's clear at the Cove, we're standing by. Over."

"This is a genius plan, Little Dipper." Shannon smiled.

"Oh, thank you," Little Dipper smiled back sheepishly. "I try my best."

"Ye are a very smart little puppy." Shannon giggled as she ruffled up his fur.

"That tickles." Little Dipper smiled.

Shannon smiled back.

With Fred and the others...

"Isn't this fun, Annie?" Hallie smiled. 

"Yeah, we get to make a trap!" Domino added.

"Oh, dear..." Annie replied shakily. "Maybe I should've stayed home with Mum, Dad, Grandfather, and Sammy while he barks to the poodle next door."

"You mean the one he has a crush on?" Domino asked.

"Is that why he barks to her?" Annie asked before giggling. "Well, that explains a lot."

"I don't see the fake Nessie yet." Hallie said.

"Neither do I..." Annie said as she looked around.

Fred soon spoke into the walkie-talkie to Velma which made Annie and Hallie groan slightly.

"Yeah... Um... Hi," Del said as he took the walkie-talkie. "It's Del, we're ready, Velma."

They soon saw fog coming in.

"Oh, uh, hang on," Del told Velma. "We got a problem! Fog's rolling in fast!"

"I can't see!" Cherry cried out as her glasses had fogged up. "I can't see!"

Atticus soon cleaned her glasses. Cherry waved the air in front of her face as she looked more blind than usual.

"It sure is foggy..." Darla pouted. "My hair is going to frizz..."

"Don't worry, it'll be fine." Patch said.

"Uh-oh," Velma frowned as she looked through her binoculars. "I've lost visual on Scooby, Shaggy, Scrappy, Cherry, Atticus, and Darla. Velma to Shaggy and Atticus, are you guys okay?"

"Negatory on that, Velma, like, we got a major problem down here," Shaggy replied. "We're all out of Scooby Snax!"

"We're fine." Scrappy said.

"It's going all right, but we can't see much over here." Darla told Velma as her curls seemed to be frizzing out and her hair was soon long and stringy like on a moppet doll.

"I hope that we'll find Nessie or the fake Nessie soon." Patch said.

"I hope so too," Darla pouted. "My hair looks stringy."

"Yeah, you look like my old Betty Spaghetti doll." Cherry teased.

"Not helping!" Darla yelped.

"Well, it's true." Cherry defended.

With the sonar tracking...

"Nessie is coming..." Little Dipper told the others. "Sir Ian! Come over here!" she then called out to the older Scottish man.

The older Scottish man soon came over.

"There it is again," Shannon told Sir Ian as she watched with Little Dipper and her American cousin. "It's headin' right into the Cove!"

"Good gravy!" Sir Ian gasped.

"Let's tell the gang." Little Dipper said.

"I'll call Velma." Daphne nodded as she was about to get the walkie-talkie until someone grabbed it from her.

"Let's not be hasty." McIntyre smirked.

"What are you doing?!" Little Dipper asked.

"McIntyre, what's going on?!" Sir Ian demanded as they were soon surrounded and grabbed a hold of. "What?! No, you can't do this! This is mutiny!"

"Forgive me, Sir Ian, but I've come up with a little plan of me own," McIntyre smirked to the old man. "I intend to capture that creature, and sell it for quite a handsome amount of cash."

"And how are you going to catch it?" Little Dipper asked.

"The old-fashioned way." McIntyre smirked darkly to the Dalmatian puppy.

"The old-fashioned way?" Little Dipper asked out of fright.

The other men soon went with McIntyre as they loaded up a harpoon.

"That's a harpoon!" Little Dipper gasped. "You can't go Captain Ahab on Nessie!"

"Ah, shut up, ye wee mutt." McIntyre scoffed.

"But if you shoot her with the harpoon, it'll hurt her!" Little Dipper told him.

McIntyre soon forced a muzzle on Little Dipper. Little Dipper muffled and glared at the revealed evil man. 

"Leave me dog alone!" Shannon snapped.

"Aye, and what are ye going to do about it?" McIntyre smirked.

Shannon glared, but looked a little sad for the Loch Ness Monster. 

Meanwhile... 

"Like, I can't see a thing," Shaggy frowned. "This fog is so thick, you could cut it with a knife."

"Isn't there some kind of fog vision?" Cherry asked Atticus.

"You mean telescopic vision?" Atticus asked.

"Fog vision, telescopic vision, X-ray vision, whatever," Cherry replied. "Isn't there someway you can see through this fog?"

"Telescopic vision can do that." Atticus said.

"Would you mind then?" Cherry asked.

"All right... One sec..." Atticus replied before doing just that. 

Darla took a look below the water. "That can't be Urchin," She then said. "He only comes when I blow my magic conch shell from Uncle Triton and Aunt Athena." She soon saw that it wasn't Urchin.

"I doubt Urchin would come in a bog." Cherry commented, even if she didn't know the young merboy that well.

Shaggy and Scooby soon decided to sit back-to-back to make sure none of them would be taken by the monster.

"Well, nothing out in the fog," Atticus told the others. "How's the water looking, Darla?"

"M-M-Monster..." Darla's face turned white as a sheet.

"Real or fake?" Atticus asked.

"I'm not sure..." Darla shivered as the boats were soon raised up with the Loch Ness Monster underneath them.

"Atticus..." Cherry smiled nervously. 

"Yes?" Atticus replied.

"DO SOMETHING!" Cherry yelped out in a panic.

"I'll try talking to Nessie." Atticus said.

"Anything!" Cherry yelped.

"Jinkies!" Velma panicked before calling through her walkie-talkie. "The monster is in the Cove, repeat, the monster is in the Cove!"

"Tie up your end, guys!" Fred told Del, Annie, and Hallie. "I'm going across!"

"You got it." Hallie said.

Del soon tied his end with the redheaded twins. 

"Hit it, Fred!" Domino told the leader of Mystery Inc.

Fred soon did his part.

"Nessie, if that's you, give me a sign!" Atticus told the monster. 

There were soon random roars. 

"Owch, the broccoli is on the roof?" Atticus asked out of confusion. "Oh, you are so not Nessie!"

"Well, then this means we have nothing to fear." Darla said.

"Good for you guys!" Cherry shivered nervously since she had a crippling fear of heights.

Atticus soon covered his best friend's eyes. Cherry whimpered slightly. Darla then hugged Atticus's leg as she squeezed her eyes shut with tears in her eyes.

"Hey, put us down!" Patch barked at the fake monster.

'Hello?' Velma called. 'Can any of you guys hear me?'

"It's Velma!" Scrappy noticed and took the walkie-talkie. "Velma, it's Scrappy!"

'Are you guys aware that you're right on top of it?' Velma asked.

"By 'it', do you mean the monster?" Scrappy replied.

'Yes!' Velma replied. 'Your boat is on top of the monster's head!'

"MY NOSE IS BLEEDING!" Cherry panicked from the high altitude.

"Velma, like, I think we found the monster." Shaggy nervously told the genius of Mystery Inc.

"What do we do now?" Darla asked.

'Hang on, guys, help is on the way!' Fred called out as he, Hallie, Annie, and Domino were soon coming on the speed boat.

The fake monster soon tilted its head back which made the boats slide down its back and back into the water like a ride in an amusement park.

"Whee!" Darla smiled.

"This is awesome!" Atticus laughed with her.

Cherry looked uncomfortable as she pressed a tissue against her nose with her eyes crossed. The boats soon crashed through the water and broke apart suddenly. Something soon caught them keeping them from landing in the water without their boats.

"Atticus?!" Cherry asked. "Are there mermaids in Scotland?"

"No." Atticus said before seeing that it was another Nessie.

"Is everyone alright?" Nessie asked.

"Nessie, it's you!" Atticus beamed.

"Aye, 'tis true." Nessie replied.

"I don't feel so good..." Cherry groaned as she felt like she had enough insanity for one night.

"Don't worry, lassie, I'm the real Nessie and not that fake one." Nessie assured her before taking them to shore.

"Oh, God..." Cherry muttered. "Why can't I have a normal life like everyone else?"

Fred, Annie, and Hallie soon came to the dock and put the rope secure to trap the fake Loch Ness Monster. Domino bit on the rope after it was knotted and pulled it back to secure the bond.

"Good boy." Annie smiled.

Domino smiled back to her. The fake Loch Ness Monster soon got trapped and it seemed to be going well for Mystery Inc until a certain ship was coming right behind them.

"Why do I have a bad feeling?" Darla asked.

"You're not gonna get seasick, are you?" Cherry deadpanned. 

"No, it's not that," Darla replied. "I just have a sinking feeling... No pun intended."

"Look, it's Sir Ian's ship!" Patch said.

"Maybe I should go stop it." Atticus said, about to get out of the boat.

"I see something pointy on it." Darla said as she squinted her eyes.

"Hmm..." Atticus hummed in thought before taking off his rain coat and came into the water and went under it as a merboy to see what his little sister saw, and what he saw was shocking.

Annie and Hallie held onto each other as Del's van was suddenly pulled.

"Uncle Patch, he's got a harpoon!" Little Dipper muffled through his muzzle in a panic.

"That's bad." Patch said.

"They put a muzzle on your nephew." Cherry observed.

"I'll make them pay for that." Patch growled.

The dock soon broke off which made everyone fly in the air before going to land in the water as Fred grabbed the post and Domino was taken for a ride with him since his mouth was on the ropes.

"Well, this is bad." Domino muffled.

Del soon found himself driving through the water and looked over to see Fred and Domino being dragged along. "Hey, guys, need a lift?" He then asked. 

"How far ya going?" Fred asked before he tried to aim himself close and jumped into the other man's van.

Domino began to try to get to the van.

"Domino!" Annie gasped. 

"Oh, he can't get in," Hallie frowned. "One of has to go and get him."

The rope Domino was holding on to soon snapped.

"DOMINO!" The redheaded twins panicked. 

Annie soon looked around before holding her breath and she dove into the lake to save Domino. Domino began to try to swim back to them.

"Domino!" Annie gasped as she reached the surface.

Domino whimpered as he couldn't swim.

"Oh, he can't swim!" Annie frowned before holding her breath and going back under the lake to save him, and where she soon successfully saved her and her twin sister's shared pet.

"Annie!" Domino coughed. 

"It's okay, Domino, I'll save you." Annie promised as she swam to Del's van while hugging her Dalmatian. After swimming for a while, she got help from Nessie.

"Annie, are you okay?" Hallie asked her twin sister. "That was really brave of you."

"I did my best." Annie said as Hallie wrapped up their Dalmatian in her coat so that he would be warm and dry.

"And looks like Nessie helped you get here." Hallie said.

"Oh!" Annie replied. "Um, thank you, Nessie."

"Should ye lasses need anything, just call me," Nessie replied. "Ye both remind me of an old human friend of mine I haven't seen in decades."

"Uh, Nessie, you should dive back down because they have a harpoon on the ship." Domino suggested.

"A harpoon, eh?!" Nessie glared. "Why can't these humans ever leave me alone?!" She then went back under the water.

"Whew." Annie sighed out of relief.

The others were soon on shore as the fake Nessie snapped at them. Sir Ian's ship soon aimed the harpoon at the fake Loch Ness Monster. 

"Target in range!" A man told McIntyre.

Little Dipper soon gave Shannon a nod as he knew what she was thinking. Daphne then joined in with them as she had the same thought before she stepped on the man holding her's foot. Shannon smirked as she then did the same before going to join her American cousin, and which caused the man to let go of them. McIntyre grunted and looked over to see what happened and Little Dipper soon jumped from his arms and ran with the Blake cousins.

"This way, Little Dipper!" Shannon told him.

"I'm coming!" Little Dipper muffled.

Daphne took the hook off from her purse and latched onto a rope. Shannon and Little Dipper got on her back and they soon all zip-lined down the rope.

"FIRE!" McIntyre demanded.

"Oh, no." Little Dipper gulped.

"Don't worry, we got this." Shannon told him.

The two women soon knocked over the man which turned the harpoon the other way which fired it toward Velma at the castle, and luckily, she had ducked down just in time.

"Whew." Little Dipper muffled.

Shannon soon took the muzzle off of the puppy.

Little Dipper adjusted his mouth and smiled in victory. "It's off!"

Sir Ian's ship was soon being tugged by force from the harpoon along with Del's van in the back as the fake Nessie got out of the way. 

"ABANDON SHIP!" A man yelled out as they were going to crash.

They soon got off the ship. Sir Ian came with them, but only because he lost his balance. The ship soon crashed through the rocks before coming to a stop.

"The brakes!" Fred called out to Del.

"Quick, use the brakes!" Hallie added.

Del soon did that before they hit the boat, but luckily, not crashing. Fred took his hand and helped him up along with Annie, Hallie, and Domino.

"HEEELP!" Sir Ian cried out as he was drowning. "Throw me a line! I can't swim!"

"Don't worry!" Hallie told him. "Help is on the way!"

Daphne, Shannon, and Little Dipper soon took a look at this.

"We've got to do something!" Shannon cried out. 

"One of those levers should be able to save him." Little Dipper suggested as he gestured to the control panel behind Daphne.

"Ye might be onto something." Shannon smiled.

Daphne looked at the levers and soon tried to pull on them which soon lowered the mechanical arm. 

"That's it!" Little Dipper beamed as his tail wagged in excitement.

Sir Ian soon saw the fake Nessie.

"Hang on, Sir Ian, help is on the way!" Fred told the old Scottish man. 

Domino soon kicked over an inflatable monster from the top of Del's van to give Sir Ian a flotation device. 

"I don't believe me eyes!" Sir Ian cried out as he saw the fake Loch Ness Monster.

The real Loch Ness Monster soon came out which confused Sir Ian.

"Stay away, ye impostor!" Nessie glared at the fake Loch Ness Monster.

The fake Loch Ness Monster was soon caught on by the magnetic crane.

"Serves ye right, ye wannabe." Nessie scoffed to the fake monster.

Shaggy and Scooby were soon heard screaming.

"Uh-oh..." Domino said as he looked over to see why Shaggy and Scooby were screaming, and to see that they were being chased by another fake Loch Ness Monster.

"Atticus!" Darla called out for her big brother.

Atticus came out to the surface and looked around while wading in the water to see the monster chasing the cowardly duo. "Huh?" he then wondered. "Where'd that come from?"

"Guys, look out!" Velma warned them. "That's where we set the--"

Shaggy and Scooby soon fell into a trap.

"Trap..." Velma finished with a sigh.

"Oh, no!" Daphne panicked for Shaggy and Scooby.

"Uncle Scooby, Shaggy, are you guys okay?" Scrappy called down.

"We're fine." Shaggy called back.

The monster soon snarled down to them.

"Like, but then again..." Shaggy gulped.

Scrappy put his paws up to fight against the Loch Ness Monster with the help of his Puppy Power.

"I think that monster might need a little shove." Little Dipper said.

The monster in the mechanical arm soon pushed the other monster into the trap.

"That works." Little Dipper shrugged.

Shaggy and Scooby soon rushed out of the way as the monster crashed onto the ground. The cowardly duo soon ran out of the trap since the second fake monster was now in the trap.

"Guys?" Scrappy nervously asked as Velma came beside him.

"Terrific!" Shaggy told Scrappy. "Considering we're squashed under the Loch Ness Monster!"

"Ruh?" Scooby asked before looking with him and the two ran out due to their cowardice.

"I think you better take another look." Scrappy told them once he saw that the monster was fake.

Shaggy and Scooby soon took another look to see that the Great Dane puppy was right and saw two familiar brothers.

"Colin and Angus Haggart?" Shaggy asked out of shock. 

"Rawr...?" Colin and Angus roared innocently.

"Wait, did I just hear those two jokers' names?" Atticus asked as he got to the surface.

"Oh, Atticus, thank goodness you're okay." Darla replied.

"Hey, kiddo," Atticus smiled as he gently ruffled up her now greasy hair. "I wasn't gone that long, was I?"

"Maybe as long as Patch was when he met Santa Paws for the first time." Darla muttered slightly.

"Yikes." Atticus said before changing back to his human form.

"Well, okay, you were gone forever!" Darla pouted. "I missed you..."

"I missed you too," Atticus replied. "Now then, let's go see the Haggart brothers."

"So, if that monster's a fake, then what about that one?" Scrappy asked while pointing to the monster held up by the mechanical arm.

"Also a fake." Nessie said.

The others gasped as they saw yet another Loch Ness Monster, only, this one was real.

"Guys, this is the real Nessie," Atticus told the others about the Loch Ness Monster with him. "Now, that one, I'm not sure is... Do you know, Nessie?"

"I just know it's a human tryin' to ruin me good name and ruin me privacy." Nessie muttered in misery.

The fake Nessie was soon released and to be shown who was inside.

"It's a robot!" Scrappy yelped.

"Don't be a dingus, Scrappy." Hallie chuckled to the Great Dane puppy. 

The metal doors soon opened up to show who was the one in control all along.

"Professor Fiona Pembrooke?!" The others gasped in shock.

"You!" Nessie added.

"I knew it!" Bud exclaimed.

Everyone gave him an odd look as he obviously did not.

"I can't believe you, Ms. Pembrooke," Cherry said to the woman. "I started believing in the Loch Ness Monster, and you were ruining her good name!"


	9. Chapter 9

It was soon time for Velma to start explaining everything.

"It's very simple," Velma told the others. "Professor Pembrooke has been behind this all along."

"She did a good job!" Shaggy yelped as he carried Scooby. "Scoob and I have been scared all along!"

"What else is new?" Cherry deadpanned. "Here's another secret... Ouran High School? It has a host club!" she then mocked them before shushing like that was supposed to be a secret no one knew about.

"Anyways, continue, Velma." Atticus said.

"The loch hatch we found board her vessel, was actually a secret passageway." Velma continued.

"It led to her homemade monster submarine she kept docked underneath her boat." Fred added.

"Wow." Patch said.

"She simply climbed down the hatch and peddled off into the loch." Velma continued.

"That way, she could be free to do her scaring while we all thought she was on the boat." Daphne added.

"But it wasn't Shannon or Little Dipper she was after," Velma continued. "Or any of us... It was really Sir Ian's attention she wanted."

"Me?" Sir Ian asked. "What do I have anything to do with this?"

"She was using fake monsters to get you to believe in a real one." Hallie remembered.

"Exactly," Little Dipper nodded. "She wanted you to become a Nessie true believer yourself."

"But she couldn't count on Nessie making an appearance." Velma added.

"I'm a wee shy 'cuz all ye humans just want to see me for money." Nessie pouted.

"Well, you don't have to worry about that here in Blake Castle." Little Dipper smiled.

"Aw, ye are so understandin', wee one." Nessie smiled back as she tilted slightly.

Little Dipper hummed with a smile as he hugged the monster with his front paws.

"And as for those two?" Darla asked, pointing to the Scottish brothers.

"Professor Pembrooke hired Angus and Colin to help her." Daphne told the blonde girl. 

"Your sons were trying to scare away the athletes, so they could win the Games!" Velma told Lachaln.

"I have a feeling these two jokers didn't care about the games." Atticus said.

"We don't," Angus admitted. "We just like a good practical joke!"

"That monster thing's the greatest joke we ever pulled!" Colin added with a smile.

"Then beating you two in the Games will be easy." Atticus smirked.

Colin and Angus slightly glared. Atticus just smirked to them innocently.

"I think that might get them to take the Games seriously." Darla said.

"They're no match for Atticus though." Cherry smirked herself.

"So, are you a believer now?" Nessie smirked at Sir Ian.

"I-I-I..." Sir Ian stammered nervously toward the actual Loch Ness Monster. "I suppose I have no choice now... Ye won't eat me, will ye?"

"No." Nessie shook her head.

"Well, I suppose I can let ye go off easy then..." Sir Ian smiled nervously.

"That's good, but please, no flash photography," Nessie replied before looking to Annie and Hallie. "Thank ye both for helpin' me... Ye remind me of a human I was close with before she met her husband and moved to London."

"What was her name?" Annie asked.

"She told me to call her 'Muffy'," Nessie smiled. "She was such a lovely wee lass, oh, I could tell so many stories about our adventures together before she met Charles James."

This caused Annie, Hallie, and Domino to gasp.

"Ye two remind me so much of her," Nessie sighed. "I haven't seen her in so long. Oh, well, I just hope she's happy wherever she is now."

Annie frowned as she felt bad since she knew that her grandmother died when she was very young and of course, Hallie didn't really know about it since she had lived with their father all her life until now.

"Um, I'm afraid she's up there." Domino said while pointing up to the sky.

"Up... There...?" Nessie replied.

"Nessie, I'm so sorry," Annie told the Loch Ness Monster. "Your human friend died about ten years ago."

"Oh, my..." Nessie frowned.

"I'm very sorry, Nessie..." Annie replied. 

"We're her granddaughters." Hallie added.

"So ye are..." Nessie sighed. "Ye seem to have her golden heart and soul... I'm sorry for yer loss, she was a very wonderful woman."

The next day soon came. Little Dipper wore his own hat and kilt as he walked beside Shannon to introduce the Games with her.

"Aw, ye look so handsome, Little Dipper~" Shannon cooed to the puppy.

Little Dipper smiled to her.

"So, you really like it here, huh?" Patch asked his nephew. "Because, if you really want, you could come back to Headquarters, and we could find you a home."

"I'm happy here." Little Dipper said.

Patch gave a small smile. "If you insist."

"I do, Uncle Patch," Little Dipper smiled back. "Shannon is great company, and she says I am too. I'll miss you guys a lot back home, but this is my home now."

"Well, okay." Patch smiled back.

Little Dipper soon hugged his uncle and he hugged him back.

"Little Dipper!" Shannon gently called.

"Well, that's me," Little Dipper told his uncle. "I'll be back." He then went to join Shannon on stage.

Patch was happy for his nephew.

'Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Blake Castle, and to the Loch Ness Highland Games!' Shannon began to announce as Little Dipper sat beside her. 'And here to help us kick off the event, is a very special member of the Blake Clan, please welcome Miss Daphne Blake.'

Daphne soon came over to the mic. Little Dipper smiled up at her as the audience applauded Daphne.

'Let the games begin!' Daphne announced.

The audience cheered and soon enough, the games began.

"Nice skirt." Cherry teased Atticus.

"It's a kilt." Atticus glared.

Cherry just laughed at him.

"Drell!" Atticus whined like he was tattling on her. "Cherry is making fun of my kilt!"

"Cherry, stop making fun of Atticus or I'll shoot you into Pinkie Pie's mind." Drell threatened.

"No, please, don't!" Cherry begged.

Drell smirked in victory.

"Okay, people, I'm from America, but please, do go easy on me!" Atticus smiled. "My ego is very sensitive."

Some of the people laughed at him as he entered the Games.

"Ready to lose, laddie?" A Scottish man smirked at Atticus.

"That's not what your mother says." Atticus smirked back.

"Oh, it's on." The Scottish man smirked back.

Atticus smirked back with a steady nod.

The Games soon began and everyone took their positions. 

"Whoo!" Cherry quietly cheered. "That's my best friend!"

"Oh, come on," Drell said. "Louder!"

"No..." Cherry looked away. "This is as loud as my voice gets, and--"

Drell soon put ice cubes in her pants.

"WAH!" Cherry shrieked. "That's my! B-B-B-Best F-F-Friend!"

Darla and Patch soon added in their cheers. A Scottish man grabbed onto a black ball to spin around and around long enough until letting go to make it fly into a distance, and where the distance was long.

"Hmm... Not bad, sir, not bad at all." Atticus replied.

"Beat that, Yankee." The man smirked to him.

"Okay, but you asked for it." Atticus smirked back.

The Scottish man laughed before slapping him on the back which made Drell wince for that man. Atticus soon stuck his tongue out as he took his turn.

"Whoa, that lad must take extra protein shakes; his body felt like it was as hard as steel." The Scottish man waved his hand out of pain.

"That's my boy." Drell smirked proudly.

"YAH!" Atticus yelled out before he soon let go to send the ball flying in the air as women were dancing on stage for the Games, and where the ball he sent flying soon landed next to the Loch.

Nessie poked her head out before shrugging and going back in the lake. Atticus smiled as everyone applauded him as he won that one. The Scottish man was jaw-dropped and so were the Haggart brothers. There was soon the cabaret competition. Atticus drank from his water bottle as he patiently waited for his turn.

"I wonder if The Buddies would be interested to know about this?" Patch wondered to himself.

The Scottish man from before was doing his turn in Cabaret. Atticus smiled in support as he watched that. The man struggled at first, but soon threw the cabaret and cheered for himself. Atticus smirked to the Haggart brothers as it would be one of their turns next. A band soon played on the field and it even included Shaggy and Scooby.

"Like, I never thought that being a drum major could be so major!" Shaggy chuckled to Scooby.

"Nice one, Shaggy." Scrappy laughed.

"Not bad, guys!" Atticus called out to the Haggart brothers before he drank his water until it would be his time.

The Haggart brothers had taken their turns and where their Cabaret's landed further than the Scottish man's. Atticus finished his water and then went to take his turn. Atticus's Cabaret seemed to be much bigger than the others and where he saw the Scottish Man smirk.

"Oh, you think this is funny?" Atticus scoffed at him. "You think you're a comedian, huh?!"

"I might have made a request to Shannon to make yours bigger which means heavier." The Scottish Man smirked.

"Hmm..." Atticus smirked back. "Okay then."

"Feel free to give up." The Scottish man taunted, thinking he would beat Atticus this time.

Atticus soon bent down and decided to give a few grunts for show. The Scottish man smirked before everyone else gasped that Atticus could lift up his competition. Atticus smiled and soon took his turn in the competition, and where soon, his carabet landed further than the others. Atticus smiled as he won that one as well.

"This Atticus fellow is quite impressive." Shannon smiled as she pet Little Dipper as they watched this.

"He sure is," Little Dipper added. "It's like he's Hercules."

Mo, who was in bed at home with a cold, smiled as she watched this on TV in the living room with the dogs. "Little Dipper, you mean Hunkules~," She then gushed about her boyfriend. "Ooh, I'd love to make some sweet music--" she then interrupted herself with a heavy and nasty cough.

"Here, Mo, have some soup." Gloriosa said as she gave her a bowl of soup.

"Thanks, Glori." Mo smiled.

"No problem." Gloriosa smiled back.

Mo coughed and soon sat up to eat the warm and delicious soup. 

"Poor Mo," Angel pouted. "I wish there was someway I could help."

"Aww..." Mo smiled and pet her dog. "Thanks, girl."

"How about we keep watching the Highland Games?" Angel suggested.

"I wish I could be there..." Mo sighed as she blew her nose and continued to eat the chicken soup. "I'm glad I have you guys though."

Angel, Scamp, Colette, Danielle, and Annette smiled back to her.

Back at the Highland Games, it seemed like Atticus would the clear winner.

"Drell, I'm getting tired..." Atticus groaned before sitting down. "Can I lie down now?"

"How can you be getting tired?" Drell asked.

"I've been working so hard..." Atticus told him.

"Do you think Superboy ever took a break?" Drell replied.

"Drell, please... Just ten minutes..." Atticus begged before soon saw that Drell wasn't showing pity. "Alright, then can I at least have a drink of water?" He then asked.

"All right... Go get some water." Drell replied.

Atticus groaned as he soon walked off.

"Don't you think you're working him too hard?" Michelle asked the warlock. 

"Eh, you wouldn't understand," Drell shrugged. "This is man's work." 

Cherry's eyes widened and she backed up nervously. Atticus soon got himself a drink of water which helped from the courses he did. Michelle was soon yelling at Drell which actually scared him and Cherry quietly snickered since he was being humiliated for a change.

"Okay, okay, after this, I'll go easy!" Drell told Michelle.

The blonde woman smirked in victory. Atticus soon drank his water as he got ready for the last event before the winner this year would be announced.

"So, what's the last event?" Patch asked Drell.

"Hmm..." Drell hummed as he took out a notepad. "The last event should be a tug-of-war."

"Oh, Atticus so has this in the bag." Patch smirked.

"I know he does." Drell smirked back.

Atticus soon came over to a rope and where the ten competitors that were also competing were on the other end. Shannon gasped as she felt like Atticus couldn't possibly win that, but everyone knew that he could.

"Give 'em heck, Atticus!" Little Dipper cheered from Shannon's lap.

Atticus soon surprised everyone by picking up his end of the rope with just his first finger and thumb with his right hand while the other competitors picked up their end of the rope with both hands. Cherry soon read a book to pass the time since she knew what would happen.

"Um, ready, set, and pull!" Shannon announced.

Atticus stood there simply before he grabbed the rope and tugged at it which made the Scottish men get up and try to pull back, and where they had trouble with pulling him down. Atticus yawned as he simply pulled on the rope with no trouble at all, pulling over all ten of the other competitors. Atticus tapped his foot as he whistled while waiting for someone to tell him he had won so he could stop pulling on the competitors.

"New world order!" Drell smiled as he took pictures with his camera. "New world order!"

Shannon soon shook off her shock before going to the mic. Little Dipper then got off of his lap.

"And the winner is Atticus Fudo from America!" Shannon announced to everyone.

Everyone soon cheered for Atticus. Atticus smiled as he waved to the ground and grinned politely. After the ceremony of his winning, everyone soon left.


	10. Chapter 10

"Did you get enough footage for my parents?" Atticus asked Bud and Michelle.

"I'm sure they'll feel like they were actually there." Michelle smiled to her daughter's best friend.

"We better get going." Bud said.

"All right," Michelle agreed before giving Atticus the video to share with his parents back home. "Come along then."

"Good, because I need a vacation." Cherry smirked, not wanting to be in another adventure for a while now.

"You won't be in another adventure, Cherry, but a certain strong teenage boy will." Drell said.

"Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah...." Cherry made her hand move like a mouth.

Drell tried not to get angry with her. "Anyway, I'll see you at the Dragon Games at Ever After High."

"What is the next adventure, Drell?" Darla asked the warlock. "Will I have to see Serena and the Sailor Scouts?"

"Nope." Drell shook his head.

"Oh... Okay..." Darla replied. "So, what is it then, for Atticus?" She then asked.

"I'll give you a hint," Drell said. "He's going to meet someone that I mentioned at The Games that and he'll also meet a group of alien ducks."

"Alien Ducks...?" Cherry asked before laughing. "Are the Duck Brothers from Courage: The Cowardly Dog making an appearance?"

"No, I said a group, not a trio." Drell glared.

Cherry just laughed. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

"You don't listen to me when I talk, do you?!" Drell glared.

"Should I?" Cherry asked.

"Is it Superboy and then the Mighty Ducks?" Darla asked.

"Yes, very good, Darla." Drell smiled that she at least listened to him.

"Who's Superboy?" Darla asked then. "Is he Superman's son or something?"

"No, he's like Superman as a teenager and where Atticus, you'll be meeting him." Drell said

"Sweet!" Atticus beamed. "This'll be one heck of an adventure! Oh, but can I go home and rest a bit?"

"Of course," Drell replied. "Superboy's not going anywhere, but just be ready for when I come."

"By any chance, will this Superboy be Clark Kent as a teenager or is there another Kryptonian that we don't know about?" Patch asked.

"I don't wanna spoil the surprise..." Drell replied.

"Oh, fine." Darla pouted.

Drell ruffled up her frizzy hair. 

"At least fix my hair!" Darla complained.

They soon went back home. Darla yawned as she went straight to bed as soon as she got home. 

"Man, what a journey that was..." Atticus said before crashing on the couch. "Later on, I'll have to visit Mo."

"Yes, yes, you will." Patch nodded.

The End


End file.
